Replica
by DragoonG
Summary: (KH:CoM) Everyone knows all about Riku, but what about that annoying replica of his? This time, it's a story that revolves around the 'fake'...
1. Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Let me ask you a question.

It's simple, really. What makes you real?

I don't know the answer, but maybe you do. Who knows? Maybe I'll find what I'm searching for once today's over, maybe never. There's just no way to tell, because in one day a life can be created, and in one day it can also be turned upside down.

The sun is about to set. The streets are quiet, so silent that it seems like a ghost town. It might be. But minus the ghosts, of course, since I haven't seen one yet.

So, you know that I can be speaking of only one place.

That's right, reporting live from Twilight Town. The in-between, the only town with a perpetual sunset. It's beautiful, don't you think? It isn't, to me at least. What reason do I have to be happy?

I'm not naturally bitter, and personally, I hate whining, so I'll try to stop. I'm just trying to kill time here, while I wait, I mean. That's why I'm about to reveal the deepest and darkest portions of my memories. But first, you need to know more about me.

I should probably start with my name. Hmm... Well, this is awkward. You see, I don't really have an answer. Never had one. But what does it matter? Let me tell you– a whole lot.

I wish I could tell you that I was Riku of the Destiny Islands. That's who I remember I was, and that's who I should be. But I'm not, because that, like everything else, isn't my right. It's true that I do have the same face and same voice as Riku, but I'm not him.

Then, you ask, just who am I? But here, I'll give you a clue- I'm not his long-lost twin brother either. Can you guess?

You could also say that everything about me is special. Take my strange birth for example. Unlike everyone else, I don't have any family. Why? Because I'm a replica or to put it plainly, a miserable clone.

So, you know what I really am now? The truth is, I'm fake. A perfect carbon copy, but still fake.

How do I start off? By explaining how I'm not like everyone else and the secret of my creation? Yeah, I could do that, though I really hate the idea of delving into the past.

You see, to begin with, virtually nothing belongs to me. It's pathetic to say it, but it's the truth. Not my body, not my mind, not my heart. The only thing that I've ever owned that is unique and mine alone is the story of my existence.

Still here? I'm surprised that a fake could interest anyone at all. Well, can't disappoint my fans, can I? Just kidding! Besides, I'm sure Riku has way more fans than I will ever have... But never mind...

Let's see, for me, it all started on Day 1...


	2. Day 1

Many thanks to my reviewers! I'm so glad no one has done a fanfic on the Riku Replica yet (I wouldn't know since I don't spend too much time reading), I didn't want to be accused of copying anyone! Is it true that he really does have a name? Wow... Wish I knew that earlier... Oh well. Forgive me, Rurouni Saiyan, if I pretend as though I don't know. It's just to make things less complicated... Thanks anyway!

Oh, and one more thing. For the scenes that do appear in the game, I've used some of the actual script. I try not to take too much, but you understand that sometimes it's unavoidable. Geez, I talk too much...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

Day 1:

There was something about that place that could make anyone's skin crawl. It was _that_ creepy. Maybe it was the mechanical hum of the lab machinery, or maybe it was the hostile aura that the entire room gave off... I don't know.

Whatever the case, in comparison to the other floors of Castle Oblivion, from which I have never left, Vexen's lab was ridiculously shabby. It lacked the cool hostility that the rest of the castle's interior design displayed so well, though judging from its owner, there was little surprise.

But since I was being just brought into consciousness, I didn't know it, or anything else for that matter, at that time.

The details are hazy, and I don't care for them particularly (the 'now' is so much more important), but I can still recall many strange sights reaching my eyes as I opened them. Everything was new and unusual. I was really just like a curious young child as I peered about, despite my grown body.

I lay quietly on a flat surface, the metal cool and smooth through the fabric of my suit. I blinked in the darkness. There were no lights on, but somehow I could see through that darkness and my eyes eagerly explored the new environment.

Tentatively, I stretched my legs and hopped to the ground, wobbling for a moment. Thankfully, I already knew the basics of human knowledge like walking and speech. But other than that, my mind was blank, containing no memories. There were no doting parents to greet me.

In fact, there was no one around.

I strolled about, genuinely enjoying the feel of the abstract 'life'. Running my gloved fingers over the machinery of all odd shapes and sizes, I knew nothing of their use. So, in this darkness I remained, playing with my 'toys'. But like everything else, this moment of peace wasn't lasting.

A portion of the wall abruptly slid open to reveal a wide doorway. I gasped in surprise as I was temporarily blinded by the glare. I shielded my eyes from the light, as I used my free hand to grope the table for support.

With an excited(?)shout, the person who had opened the door entered the lab in a hurry, his quick footsteps sounding on the floor. Either unaware of the pain the sudden exposure gave me or uncaring, he flicked a single switch close by, causing rows and rows of bright light bulbs to go on.

By this one action, I became acutely aware that he would _never_ become one of my favorite people. I wasn't wrong.

My opinion of him didn't improve... The sound that reached my ears next was a high, queer one, which I later identified as Vexen's laugh. And let me tell you, it was one of the _scariest_ things you could ever hear, no lie.

"So you're finally awake! Wonderful!" He said in glee, as his cruel mouth curved into a sinister smile. Even then, I could sense auras - friendly and otherwise. Vexen's was not the former. I pulled further away.

His smile quickly turned to a frown. Scowling at me, he demanded, "What are you doing? Stop cowering away like an idiot."

Let me have a moment here to rant. Stupid, idiotic fool! He's blind and unfeeling to so much that I almost pity him. He has never treated others as equals. I knew of his pride, however unjustified. Somehow, his incredibly _warped_ thinking made him believe that he was above everyone. Sorry to have to burst his bubble.

"You're the idiot!" I retorted coldly as I casually stood up from the rather dusty floor and brushed the dirt from my clothes. Such remarkable first words, don't you think? '_You're the idiot..._'

Vexen was clearly taken aback. "I see... I'm impressed that you can understand me at all, let alone speak." He mused out loud, his shock having given way to interest. He slowly walked around me, my gaze pinned onto him for every single second, distrustfully.

"I do believe that this project was a success!" He remarked finally.

Without another glance at me, Vexen went to a large computer screen and typed something onto it. The keyboard went 'clatter-clatter' for minutes after as I stood, waiting. Finally, I got impatient, not to mentioned utterly _insulted_. "Who are you?" I asked sharply.

The scientist's fingers halted and he turned back, smiling unkindly. "I don't see what good it'll do, but it's just as well that you should know your creator's name. Be grateful that I- and my adept use of science- have given you a life. I'm Vexen."

"Vexen, huh? I suppose it _does_ suits someone as sneaky as you." I smirked instinctively, much to his annoyance. I really didn't care what he was called, only about who I was and if I was the same as him. Even back then, I could tell that I wanted to belong. "And what is mine?"

"Yours?" His eyebrows raised in a moment of genuine surprise, as though it was the strangest things that anyone had ever said to him. "Yours?" He repeated dumbly.

I scowled angrily and my fists clenched as he chuckled. I suspected that he was ridiculing me because of my apparent ignorance. Vexen shook his head, long dirty blond hair waving from side to side, "Perhaps I should be more specific."

"What?"

Vexen folded his arms over his chest and stared at me disdainfully. "You are a _clone_, artificially made here in my lab. You may have the body of a fifteen-year old, but in reality, you've barely lived three days. The original from which I obtained your data was called Riku, so I suppose if you really wanted a name, you could be Riku Two." He was smirking again.

I was _not_ happy. Not in the least amused either. But I was able to keep shockingly cool as I gave my head an arrogant toss. "No thanks. I'll be my own person, even if I'm not the original."

Vexen gave another one of his high laughs, and said incredulously, "You really think it's that simple?" I gave him the evil eye. "Then let me tell you something- you'll never be _anything_ other than a fake, a copy, until the other one is gone."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh, yes you do," Vexen said, mockingly. "I know how much you like to be the best, so it's a pity that you'll never beat Riku. After all, he's the real one, isn't he? You can't _possibly_ hope to beat him."

I clenched my fists and took a menacing step towards him in my anger. "I can and I will! Just watch me!" I wasn't sure of that at all, but as I always have, I said it only to avoid being underestimated.

Smiling nastily, Vexen replied as though I had somehow fallen into one of his traps. "Then it's perfect. So happens that Riku is right here in Castle Oblivion. How nice for you. Of course, I'm sure you'll return unsuccessful..."

"Whatever. I don't care what you think."

"Tsk. Such manners." Vexen chided. I shot him a look that dared him to provoke me further. One more crack about my behavior... He didn't take the bait. "You are _my_ experiment, you know."

"Yeah, well, I hate to break this to you, Vexen, but I don't intend to sit around like one of your drones and take dumb orders. Clone or not, I've got my own mind." He only shrugged indifferently in response.

I continued, almost amicably, "Besides, I really don't care about your stupid science fair projects as long as they're what made me what I am now." Told you that I cared the most about what was going on in the present. I existed, and that was all I was concerned with.

That said, I turned and made a show of casually strolling out the door though I really didn't have a clue of where I was going. It was all about being cool and collected.

Typical macho behavior. But I guess that's just how I am, isn't it? One of those personality flaws that are nearly _impossible_ to change. I've tried... once.

It so happened that I did find Riku. Looking at and speaking to him was more disturbing that I had initially thought. Just think- it's like talking to your mirror, except one that's wearing different clothes and sporting an attitude.

Can't say I'm any better though, obnoxious personality all said and accounted for. I knew that I wasn't the typical sweet and nice small town guy, far from it. And, I couldn't have been more proud of it.

Making a long and uninteresting story short, I challenged him. I hadn't expected the famous Soul Eater to appear in my hand as we prepared for battle, but it did anyway. Thinking back, that too, was probably fake... How fitting.

I wasn't too bothered about it though. Call it instinct, but suddenly, it occurred to me that I was actually quite a master at swordplay.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, so was Riku.

Vexen had told me that Riku had turned away the darkness that I was more than willing to embrace since I had no memories of bad experiences when toying with the dark powers. I thought that they would make me stronger than he was since I foolishly assumed that we were equally matched with swords. I had expected a stalemate, if not a victory, but certainly not what it turned out to be.

That one incident was definitely one of the most painful defeats I have ever suffered. I was thrilled to be exchanging blows with him, a worthy opponent, having just discovered my skill. But it took no longer than a few minutes that I found myself on the floor, beaten. I looked down at the glassy tiles beneath me, staring in shock at my reflection.

My eyes unknowingly traveled to his reflection, standing triumphantly above me. It felt as though my pride had been crushed right into the dirt and then stomped on. A kind winner, Riku was _not_.

"I thought you were going to wipe the floor with me, _fake,_" he said with a playful grin that looked positively maliciously to me. Ohhh... He just _had _to rub it in, did he?He was just so _full of himself_!

As much as I resent admitting to it, his words cut into my soul, right where it would hurt the most. Only then did I know that I wanted- no, needed- to truly beat him. It was all a matter of proving that I wasn't inferior as he and Vexen seemed to think.

I can't remember exactly what I said, but I'm sure that it was an arrogantstatement somewhere along the lines of challenging him again. Oh yeah, I said that I was still new and that I would beat him the next time.

Ah... The naiveté of youth. Or stupidity, whichever.

Riku, the cold hearted punk,said something about not letting me live and as he advanced on me, I knew that he was making a big mistake. Come on, closer... Closer, I though, silently urging him to fall right into my trap. When he was about to strike me with what might have been the finishing blow, I blasted him backward with a surge of my dark powers.

It was all too sweet to watch his expression as he landed several meters away; the perfect blend of anger and humiliation. I almost forgot that he had beaten me in our match.

I laughed loudly as I walked up to him. "It's nice to have dark powers on my side! How _could_ you be scared of something so _thrilling_? You're missing out." I said, smirking. Riku growled at me, and I grinned innocently.

"Shut up!" He shouted. Yeah, right, as if I would listen to him.

"So the coward is playing the tough guy. That's cute," I taunted mercilessly. "See you next time, Real Thing. Try not to miss me." In a second, a furious Riku was up and ready to go again, but I had enough for one day.

Real Thing... Yeah, I started to call him that in my mind after that. And the opposite of real is...

I dashed towards the exit. I heard him call me back, something about a coward, but I ignored him and went right on my way. I was going to make running away a one-time affair, but... Just goes to show that no one can predict the future.

Even now, I still can't fully understand how Riku defeated me that day. Perhaps the dark powers have always been within him, dormant but there nonetheless. Maybe he had a greater purpose that his drive was stronger, or maybe it was simply his being the 'better' one.

My lack of memories didn't bother me, but later I came to suspect that the reason I lost was because, unlike Riku, I had nothing to strengthen me. He had the memories of his friends behind him, while I had nothing but an empty darkness. If you think about that way, it's pretty obvious which one of us had the advantage.

But there's something else that really maddens me. They just don't get it, do they? Replica isn't the same as fake. Please, the way they drill it into my mind going _'fake fake fake_' you would've thought they would know that the message was delivered.

Later on when I returned to the lab reluctantly, Vexen was happy to crow about my defeat. Honestly, that man is insufferable! Though it was still a sore subject with me, I bore his nonsense well. It was so embarrassing to have lost to a weakling like Riku that I didn't even argue with him.

Plus, I believed that I would surpass Riku soon. How could someone be strong without first accepting the darkness and harnessing it for their own?

Vexen was talking again, "... Wouldn't you like to fight another hero?"

"You mean that Sora kid?" I asked. I had little interest in weaklings like him. Still, a little practice wouldn't hurt."He's in the castle, I hear. Want me to take care of him?"

"Nothing's definite, but yes, it may have to come to that. I intend to make good use of you." Vexen told me with a sinister grin.

What was that I said in reply again? Right... "No worries. Sora's just another person to crush on the way to Riku."

"Arrogant, aren't we?"

"Come on, Vexen. I mean the kid has got what? A duck and a dog for friends?" I laughed. "I think I can handle it." He rolled his eyes in reply.

And _that's_ how heartless I was without any memories. I was a kid given powers and a sword- no morals whatsoever. At that point, even though I didn't know it, I guess I was truly Vexen's to control.

To think that all this time I had thought that I was free to act entirely off my own free will. I'm so annoyed to finally realize it... How I hate being wrong...

Note: No offense meant to Donald Duck or Goofy!


	3. Day 3

Naminé finally appears in this chapter! I really want to be fond of her, but KH: CoM never did show enough of her that I could get a clear idea of what she was like. All I remember is that she always looked sad and was mostly quiet. And that she never seemed to care much about the poor replica... I'm not sure how to portray her, so any opinions would be nice. I really don't want to make her a _flat_ character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 3

The fun just went on and on... By my third day of life, I'd had the good fortune (or bad fortune) of meeting a two of the other Organization members- namely Larxene and Axel. I guess you could say that I had a sort of bizarre relationship with them.

I always trod carefully, inserting barbs of harsh words when I got the chance simply because I disliked and/or secretly feared them, particularly Larxene.

I liked that sort of power, knowing that I was part of some big mysterious group whose intentions were not yet known. That's how we all were, really. Over the days to come, this strange collection of people became my family. We weren't exactly close, each hiding behind some mental wall or another.

But, they _did_ make life much more interesting.

We made quite a band– Larxene with her lightning quick temper and taste for dragging out the agony of her victims. Beneath her cool and somewhat innocent (uh...) exterior, there was a hideously ugly soul that could only lead her to a sorry fate.

Then there was Vexen. Poor, unstable Vexen.

The man was always shut up in his lab working on some crazy experiment or another. He was almost always bitter and grouchy, especially when Larxene provoked him. He must have had an inferiority complex of some sort. Either that or he was just a mad scientist whose actions can't be predicted by any form of logic.

Axel was a whole different story. I couldn't read him at all. It was rather scary, but as I realized later on, he was also very dangerous.

Sure, he was the kind of guy to make a joke out of the most serious of things, but for all I knew, it was all an act. On the outside, he was laid back and often friendly. Or maybe just indifferent, I can't be sure. But out of the four of us, I suspected that he knew the most about what exactly was going on.

I watched him carefully, searching for some clue, but whenever he caught me looking at him, he laughed as if to say 'I know what you're trying to do, kid. It won't work.' I got nothing out of it for all my efforts.

Sometimes, I wondered why each of the three I mentioned had joined the Organization. But even after closely observing their antics, I couldn't even begin to fathom the possibilities. Finally, I gave up and decided that our pasts were best untold.

I wasn't in the mood for sob stories anyway.

Simply put, my 'colleagues' and I had a cool acquaintance. Our weak bonds of friendship were about as lasting as a snowman in summer. Naturally, watching your back was important, and maybe more literal than figurative.

It was really very tiring to live like that, but being so new to the world, I didn't know that there were better things out there.

After the first few days, I became more and more curious about the true goals of the Organization. Why did it exist? Who formed it? What were we all supposed to do? Turned out that I would get the answers bit by bit, and I did it by simply listening.

I was at my first official meeting; or rather I simply walked in on their conversation, when I learnt a bit more about the whole 'big picture' of which I was obviously a tiny part.

Vexen had taken the liberty of disappearing just when I wanted someone to complain to since I was getting bored with Castle Oblivion and its many rooms. Somehow, they all managed to look exactly identical.

Some way or another, I found myself lost. Frustrated, I wandered around and happened to luck out. I heard familiar voices coming from a room, and I invited myself in.

The topic of conversation was about a certain young man whom you all should be very familiar with — Sora. His name was probably the word that I heard most often in a day. It was always Sora this, Sora that, Sora will do this, Sora mustn't do that... You get my point.

Anyhow, I hate not being the center of attention so I grew more and more annoyed whenever I heard his name mentioned. I might not have had met him face to face yet, but already I knew more about him than I cared to know.

_What a simpleton_, I thought, scoffing. Yet, everyone was talking about him like he was some hotshot VIP.

Once, I even argued with Axel over this. "What's so great about that kid, Sora? Can't any of you defeat him, or are you all just too weak?" I demanded, throwing him a disdainful look that I hoped he would react violently to. What was it that could break this guy's calm?

But he only replied with a laugh, as though I were too stupid to understand. In his eyes, I was probably just an ignorant child that he had chosen to humor. Flicking some hair out of his eyes, Axel casually replied, "You don't get it. _Sora_ isn't the problem. He isn't strong enough to destroy all the Organization, you know.

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's the Keyblade Master. _That's_ why we gotta have him alive." Then Axel gave me this really mysterious smile that made me feel inferior and small compared to him. "But don't worry, you'll learn in time."

I scowled. Was he implying something? "I want to fight him." I declared bluntly.

Calmly, as if he had been expecting it all the long, Axel said, "Oh, believe me, you will. Soon, but not right now. When it does happen though, it would be something to watch, wouldn't it? Save me a seat."

It seemed that his voice had a perpetual hidden smirk behind them, like a cobra pretending to be a harmless grass snake. Both were still snakes. He didn't fool me.

Folding my arms across my chest, I sullenly turned away. And that's how the first serious conversation about Sora and my upcoming battle with him ended.

My resentment for my own ignorance and this faceless Sora character grew.

* * *

Day 5

I've mentioned before how I'd always watch my back, even from my supposed allies, but Castle Oblivion also had a more docile sort of inhabitant.

When I first saw her, she had been seated in a plain chair set in the midst of white marble walls, and that is how I always remember her- eyes cast timidly at the ground, hands clasped together in front of her plain white dress.

I hardly needed to search beneath the surface to find her true emotions– or at least the feelings that she wanted me to see.

Back then, I didn't underestimate the ones who looked weak. Somehow it felt as though she were hiding something from me, and from everyone else.

Back then, I never trusted anyone completely. How could I? It was probably the wisest thing to do when in my situation.

I remember this clearly. Naminé constantly wore it on her face, that expression of lingering sadness and loneliness. In the beginning, I didn't think much of her, a frail creature who barely said two words, but I knew that she was important.

During their discussions, no one acknowledged her quiet presence, and so she sat blending into the background. I wondered if she heard. Heard and thought. Thought and planned.

She was so silent. I was suspicious. It was always the quiet ones who were the most dangerous. However, soon I decided that I was being too paranoid. Anyone with an ounce of will left would never stand for the way they were treating her.

They asked her to do things. Mess with Sora's memories, I heardmake him forget reality and remember lies.

The way they _played_ with her; it was sickening.

Someone with such powers, I initially assumed that she was an experiment, just like me. But of course, I truly was one of a kind, and I learned that she was a prisoner from the outside world. How she come to be here was and still is a mystery.

Unlike me, she must have had a home that she had come from.

"Say hello, Naminé," Larxene instructed as she showed Castle Oblivion's prized pet to me. Her deadly voice caressed the girl, though it was only giving a false sense of security. From Naminé's look of fear, I could tell that she knew it too.

But there was also something desperate in there, shocked too, when she looked at me. Now I wonder if she had been thinking about the original Riku when she looked at me?

When Naminé said nothing, Larxene became impatient. "Don't be rude. He's here specially to meet you." She nodded her head towards me.

"Hello." Naminé said finally, doing exactly what Larxene had told her to, nothing more. Her voice was only just audible, and her eyes never met mine. As cute as she was, there had been no pleasure in being greeted by someone who was being forced. I didn't reply to her half-hearted word.

Grumbling, Larxene shook her head remorsefully, "That's _all_, Naminé? You're such a cold person." How laughable, it was the pot calling the kettle black.

In any case, I didn't think that Naminé was cold, just afraid, and with good reason too. Larxene was not the kindest of people (heck no!), and frightening others was something of a hobby to her. "Isn't there _anything_ I can do to make you talk?" she said, pretending to be at loss. Naminé drew away ever so slightly.

Pure _violence_ was about the only thing that Larxene could be referring too.

I don't what made me step in, but I suppose it was because I didn't like seeing Larxene bully Naminé who obviously wasn't going to fight back. I hate those who pick on the weak.

"Cut it out," I growled, putting an arm out to keep Larxene away. Both ladies stared at me with wide eyes, though Naminé's was more of surprised gratitude, while Larxene's was like the calm before the storm.

"Why you-" she gasped furiously after a while. "Who are you, you little pip-squeak, to try to tell me what to do. I can't believe you're taking her side! Don't you know that she's only a manipulative witch?"

"I don't care about that. What you're doing just _really _annoys me," I said, smirking.

Larxene looked as though she didn't understand what she was hearing. Somehow I think that she believed that being a replica - one of Vexen's pet projects, no less – would make me as easy to push around as Naminé. But she should know that I was no one's pet.

"You're such a brat! I ought to teach you a lesson about messing with my fun," she said with an ugly smile. In an instant, the lightning charged needles were in her hand, and the Soul Eater was in mine.

We would have actually come to blows had it not been for a _very_ fake sounding cough at the entrance.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. You two seem to be very busy," Vexen's dry voice came as he stepped in. He pretended to be surprised, throwing his arms up in the air. "Oh my. Not fighting already, are you?" I doubted that any voice could sound any more flat.

"It's none of your business, Vexen. This little squirt was being disrespectful!" Larxene snarled, through narrowed eyes, but she put away her weapons anyway. "You should teach your toys some manners." I glowered at her.

"Really?" Vexen said, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't overly sympathetic to Larxene's plight, I noticed. "For someone who doesn't know how to show respect herself, you do demand a lot."

"Oh, shut up," Larxene shot back, still scowling. The, suddenly lapsing back into her light mood before out little rift, she questioned Vexen, "Anyhow, what are you doing here?"

"The usual. So I would appreciate it if the two of you got out of here," Vexen said, none too politely. He pointed at the door, directing us out.

Larxene glanced over her shoulder at Naminé who had, as expected, been forgotten. "More orders, huh? This should be interesting." She leaned down to Naminé's ear and whispered, "I hope you enjoy playing with that poor unsuspecting boy's memories. It's all good for you, isn't it?" She laughed sharply as the girl stiffened before standing straight and sauntering out.

That was all very perplexing to me, but I didn't care. Obviously, they were using Naminé to deal with Sora, and Larxene was just being her regular evil self.

Now, Vexen turned to me. His expression clearly read, 'Out!' I started to leave, but when I had gone a few steps, I gave Naminé a backward glance, realizing that she was looking at me.

As soon as I noticed her, however, she looked down again like a skittish kitten. I was taken aback by her seeming shyness. Didn't she notice that I wasn't out to hurt her? Or did she simply trust no one who had affiliations to the Organization?

Right from the start, I had thought that she was a strange girl, and I was right, more so than I knew. It _still_ is hard to believe that she had so many dark secrets hidden within her. Naminé was the last person who I would've suspected.

Actually, there was no one in Castle Oblivion who was completely guileless, except maybe Sora, who was already clearing the earlier levels.

I should have suspected the full extent of the Organization's plan, as well as the true personalities of my colleagues from the start, but I foolishly believed that what appeared on the surface was the truth. Maybe it was pride that blinded me; I thought that nothing would slip by me.

But as we all know, just because we don't acknowledge something, it doesn't mean that it isn't there.

At first, I thought that Naminé was a slave of the castle, never guessing that she would have a mind of her own. I didn't like anyone looking down on me, but unknowingly, I considered myself superior to her just because I had a loud voice and wasn't afraid to use my sword.

Often, I acted indifferent and uncaring towards Naminé, as though I didn't give a hoot about her well being, but just as I had turned back to take a last look at her that time, I continued to do so after that day.

It's amazing how one can cling to that single piece of stability in an ever-changing world.

Hn... That almost sounds poetic.


	4. Day 7

It warms the heart to know that people actually read this one's humble fic. You don't know how much it means to me when you said that you thought that this story was original and unique, BronzeToast. How grateful I am! Haven't I seen you for every chapter so far, Rurouni Saiyan (as well as your rants on bad name translations : ) ? And how can I forget my first reviewer, Takame Kiriku? Thanks to all of you!

... Why am I thanking everyone like it's the end? I sure hope it isn't. Chapter four holds bad memories– _very_ bad memories– for me, so I'm more than a bit paranoid. (Yeah, I'm superstitious)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 7 

By the time I had lived for a week, Sora had reached one of the final floors of Castle Oblivion. Everyone seemed slightly more alert and tense as though they knew that something big was about to happen. On the other hand, I was as carefree as ever. If anything, I was bored sick.

But that was all going to change.

That's what I hate about my life – everything's stacked on top one another, each true memory buried by a false one until there're so many layers that I don't really know anything at all. My memory was just a big mockery, and the worst thing about it was that I never even knew.

Up until now, my memories had been scant and fairly linear, but Naminé's specialty was precisely to jumble them up. I didn't think that I would ever be one of her victims, but then, I also didn't guess that my so-called colleagues were not beyond treachery.

I heard the familiar voices of Axel, Vexen, and Larxene in their conference room as I passed by, looking for excitement. It was quite rare to hear the three of them talking nicely without arguing, and Vexen actually sounded pleased.

I immediately strolled in as I had always done instead of eavesdropping. I had always preferred the direct approach, after all.

Curiously enough, I found that Axel had given Vexen a set of cards that contained the data of the Destiny Islands, Riku and Sora's home. It meant little to me, and I saw that they were only simple _cards_. What I didn't know was that the Organization had other plans for me.

"But it's just a card. What good will it do?"

My question was answered by a strange reply. When I heard the phrase 'remake your heart', I was struck with a sudden sense of dread. That did _not_ sound good.

Larxene wanted Naminé to make me think that I was _Riku_, to forget that I was only a replica. I may have wanted to be a 'somebody­­­­­­­' but this wasn't the way I had envisioned at all!

To my great shock­ (though frankly, I really shouldn't have been), Vexen agreed with a simple "It must be done." Just like that, they had condemned me to my fate. I had actually thought that I was one of them! But then, I saw that I would never be their equal, they would forever make me their _pawn_.

So when Larxene said in her mocking voice reserved specially for me, "Relax, kiddo. It won't hurt... much." I just _snapped_.

"I'll show _you_ hurt!" I shouted and started to fling myself at her. But, of course, blind fury does not make for a good attack.

"Stupid little toy! What made you think you could even _scratch_ me?" she asked with a snarl as she easily knocked me away. Another humiliating moment that I would like to forget... Apparently, Larxene had the exact same thoughts.

"But look on the bright side... Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could hope for. So what if they're lies?"

I screamed and shouted for all that I was worth. I'm sure I made a huge commotion yelling, "NOOOO!" over and over again. Really, I feel like an idiot considering that totally busting my lungs didn't make one ounce of a difference.

Eventually, I assume that Larxene finally got tired of the racket and zapped me with a lightning bolt or two, because everything went black after I felt a sharp jolt.

In some ways, I'm glad that I wasn't awake to see what Naminé would do to me. I thought that she wouldn't have done anything to hurt me. After all, it was ridiculous to think that such a meek and frail girl– no matter what sort of powers she had– could have harmed someone like me.

But even the dimness of unconsciousness wasn't enough to mute the pain. When I came to, I couldn't remember any of the previous events, you understand, but now I can tell you that the whole experience was _awful_.

Memories were jammed forcefully into my mind. How pleasant do you think that its? You see, since I had such a scant number of them, Naminé did more than rearrange and forming a _few _new chains. She had to draw and create new memories- false ones to convince me that I was indeed Riku.

Like Larxene said, Naminé _remade_ my heart.

It worked like a charm. I believed nothing else after that.

* * *

Day 8 

I was told as I woke up, that I had spent the last day unconscious. I was puzzled, never knowing just what had happened. Last thing I knew, I was in my home back in the Destiny Islands.

The changes that had occurred in me were far more serious and subtle, because now I wasn't the nameless Riku replica anymore, but something much closer to the real Riku. Such life-changing differences and I never even knew until it was far too late...

To me, nothing really remarkable had happened at all. All I knew was that I was in some strange place and very confused about _why_.

Vexen had been worried that I would never wake up, or at least that's what he told me. The name 'Vexen' didn't ring a bell at first, since all my true memories had been broken off. When I did meet him this time, though, I didn't like him any better than I had before.

I guess these things don't change, especially since he was the same pathetic person, and I was still the type to look down on his kind.

I found him standing over me as I lay on the same metal table from before. Aghast, I shoved him away and jumped off the operating table. What in the world was he doing staring at me like I was some sort of experiment? How ironic, come to think of it.

The scientist did not seemed fazed or even surprised. He simply asked me the most ridiculous question that any _child_ could answer easily. "Who are you?"

"Hn, I don't know who you are or why I'm even speaking to you, but of course I'm Riku." I answered scornfully, shrugging. I was sure that he was making a fool of me. "Who are _you_, and _where _am I?"

The strange man smiled broadly, as if more than happy that I had asked him that. "So, you can't remember me... Excellent. She did her work well," he murmured.

I'll take this time to say that Vexen frequently spoke to himself when there was no one to listen. In fact, his opinion of his creations was so low that he always talked as though I weren't in the room. Being full of pride, I was quite indignant that he treated me like an insignificant being. As far as I knew, I had absolutely no reason to be inferior.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" I asked, tapping my foot on the tiled floor. "If you're not going to tell me anything useful, I'll just show myself the door."

"No, no. I'll be quite happy to answer any questions that you might have, Riku," he said, amused. "My name is Vexen, and you are currently in my lab, part of Castle Oblivion."

Up went my eyebrows. "Castle Oblivion?"

That was the first time I had heard of this particular castle in my false memories. I was reluctant to believe him since, as a rule, I didn't trust suspicious characters. I'd have looked around frantically to try see the truth if I hadn't been the perpetually cool person that I am. I settled for, "Where are the Destiny Islands?"

Vexen had expected that one. "No reason for alarm. Your home is safe. You see, you've been brought here for a special purpose. I trust that you remember your childhood friend, Naminé?" Vexen asked, slyly.

I did remember her. Until several years back, she had lived on the Destiny Islands along with Sora and me. Quiet and tending to keep to herself, Naminé had spent most of her time drawing instead of running about on the beaches like the rest of the kids. Then, one day, she had just left and I hadn't seen her since.

There was one special memory that I shared with her too. It was a promise to keep her safe, and I had intended on keeping it for as long as I could. But when she just left so abruptly... Well, to hear her name mentioned after so long... It was a surprise, to say the least.

"What?" I gaped, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"So you haven't forgotten." Vexen said, rewarding me with a smirk. "She'll be very happy to hear that when I tell her. Though, of course, you can go tell her yourself."

"Enough of your games, Vexen." I said in a threatening voice. When it came to those that I wanted to protect, I had little tolerance for riddles. "What do you know about Naminé?"

Vexen gestured to the open door in a sweeping motion. "Why, your Naminé is right here- in Castle Oblivion! She's been waiting for you to come, and I'm afraid she's grown so lonely of late that she hardly talks anymore."

With a critical eye, I took his in shady appearance again. From what I could saw, Vexen looked remarkably like a cult member. What would Naminé be doing with people like him? I ignored him disdainfully while trying to understand if he was telling the truth.

Vexen, however, was quite eager to resolve any doubt that I had. Almost too eager. "When Naminé left your home a few years ago, she was unfortunately separated from her parents. She wandered here and came to live here, hoping that someday someone would come." It was not becoming of him to feign pity (Vexen could never act convincingly), but I played along anyway.

"But what about her parents? Why doesn't she go find them?"

"She's tried." Vexen told me a matter-of-factly, "But leaving Castle Oblivion is quite impossible. She's always mentioned you so we-"

"Me?" I interrupted. I had hoped that Naminé hadn't forgotten about me, and this was certainly pleasing news. "She talks about me?"

Nodding, Vexen grinned just slightly. It looked rather evil to me. "Yes, very often," he said. "She's so depressed that we had to find a way for you to come here. As a scientist, I developed something that would bring you here. Perhaps it's selfish, but it might be good for you to stay here to keep poor Naminé company."

"So, what you're saying is that I'm trapped here." Flat tone.

"Don't make it sound like this is a prison."

"Isn't it?" I countered. "Far as I know, you've captured Naminé and now me too."

Vexen shrugged, unafraid. "So young, so cynical... You don't have to take my word for it, Riku. You're free to go see her yourself. Besides, I'm sure that Castle Oblivion has many things to offer you if you care to look."

"Take me to her, now."

"You're a guest here. Don't push your luck." Vexen hissed suddenly before turning away. I guessed that hospitality didn't come naturally to him. He ascended the stairs leading out of his metallic lab, and I followed him closely.

The next room was large and empty. It was the ever-repeating hall of Castle Oblivion. No matter which floor you were on, the hall was always the same.

Made of white marble, the atmosphere was cold and not welcoming, though the tall columns decorated with roses had their own beauty. The glare of the lights on the smooth surfaces irritated my eyes and I unconsciously became aware that Vexen's and my dark colored clothes contrasted with the surroundings.

I wondered vaguely who the castle belonged to, mentally imagining a menacing master with a taste for elegant white roses. Somehow, those too contrasted strangely.

There wasn't much time for pondering. The set of double doors at the end of the long hallway suddenly creaked open to reveal a man with reddish hair standing in wild spikes. I surveyed his entrance with interest after noticing that Vexen's face had contorted into a pained grimace at his arrival.

This was no ordinary person. I felt it right off, even if I couldn't remember meeting him before.

With a mildly startled expression, the man, who was wearing a similar black cloak as Vexen, approached us. He stood back, looking at me briefly with an amused glance before addressing my guide in a voice that seemed to be amicable and yet mocking at the same time, "Who's your new friend, Vexen?"

"You know very well who he is, Axel." Vexen said, chillingly. While the newcomer's behavior was laid back and casual, Vexen was quite the opposite. "I'm bringing him to Naminé."

Axel's eyebrows raised about a fraction of an inch and his grin broadened. He stared down at me, calculating. "So I see," he murmured, "Pleased to meet you, ...?" Strange that his eyes seemed to flicker to Vexen, questioningly, for just a split second before coming back to me.

"Riku." I filled in, fighting the urge to move away. Will you believe me if I said that some people just had a natural repellent? Axel was one of those people. Even so, I stood my ground, unwilling to back away like a scared puppy. Fear has never really been my style.

"Pleased to meet you, Riku," he said, extending a gloved hand for a handshake. I took it after a moment's hesitation. As I shook his hand, I sensed a shade of ill intent and cunning behind Axel's show of friendliness. Things were not as innocent as they seemed.

When I looked up into his eyes, they twinkled maliciously. I pulled my hand away abruptly.

"In any case, we must be going." Vexen said, cutting in rudely. For once, I was thankful for his intervention.

Axel pretended not to have noticed his hostility and clapped Vexen on the shoulder, laughing as he said, "So eager to leave?" Vexen's eyes sent daggers in his direction. "Oh fine, hurry over to Naminé. But she's working on something now, so be careful not to disturb her too much." I suspected that there was a hidden meaning to his words that Vexen could understand while I was kept in the dark.

"And where're you going?" I asked on impulse, not quite knowing why.

"Nothing much." Axel said with an indifferent shrug, though he did seemed rather excited. "There's a test that I must conduct, so I suppose I should be going. But I'll probably see you again soon, Vexen- Come on, don't look so glum! - And you too, Riku, so don't go missing me."

Winking at me, much to my astonishment, Axel said frivolously, "Bye." He walked off in the opposite direction, waving once without looking back. The doors closed behind him.

Now that he was out of earshot, I asked Vexen, "One of your friends?" It seemed that both of us were still recovering from Axel's fierce burst of energy.

"Ha!" Vexen scoffed in reply, continuing to walk down the hallway. "Not really, I could see less of him. But be watchful of Axel, he isn't quite as harmless as he _tries _to appear." He stepped up to the doors with me standing only a step behind, but he didn't push them open.

Instead, from the folds of his cloak, he pulled out a curious looking card- it was blank. Vexen held it out towards the entrance for a moment and suddenly the card started to glow a bright white. I watched with amazed fascination.

Almost immediately, the heavy wooden doors swung open to reveal a vortex that Vexen stepped into. Skeptically, I followed his example, wondering if it would really lead me to Naminé.

Passing through the swirling energies wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Actually, it felt almost like walking through a door with a screen formed of beads rather than being pulled violently into a whirlpool.

Instantly, I arrived at the other side of the door and discovered myself to be in a chamber similar in design to that of the grand hall, only smaller and perhaps less elaborate.

Towards the side of the cold room stood a single chair, and on that chair, a girl was seated. Since her head was bent down deep in thought, I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell it was _her_ from the long blond hair hanging past her shoulders. Naminé wore the white dress that I had expected- she had always liked simple clothes- and her feet dangled several inches above the ground.

"Naminé!" I started towards her, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned back with angry eyes. Vexen only shook his head warningly. I glared back at him, but did not move any closer. I had a feeling that this was one of the rules that were not to be broken.

The minutes went on without any of us saying a word, until Naminé finally lifted her head and realized that she wasn't alone. Her mouth became a round O as she saw the two of us. Surprisingly she didn't show the joy that I had expected at our reunion. She didn't even smile.

Vexen spoke to her first. "It's done?" He asked, business-like.

"Yes..." she replied, looking away as if... ashamed. Why? I still wish that I had not forgotten what she could do, then I could know just why she was imprisoned in Castle Oblivion and why they had fooled me into believing that I was Riku.

But as it was, I was ignorant and only knew that I was glad to see her. I felt relieved, pure joy bubbling in my chest, as I saw that she was safe.

"Good," Vexen was speaking again. "Then I'll be leaving now. I'm sure that Naminé is _very_ eager to speak to you. After all, you and _Riku_ were very good friends, weren't you?" Vexen said meaningfully to Naminé. She looked down again. It was the second time that day that I felt left out.

Then, he threw me a blank card identical to the one that he had used on the door. He pointed at it and told me, "Use it to travel through Castle Oblivion. It'll take you to where you'll sleep, as well as the library and several other common areas."

Vexen left, and the chamber was silent. I assumed that Naminé was either too stunned or just being her quiet self, so I thought little of it. Hoping to lighten the mood, I put on a bright grin and said, "Come on, we haven't seen each other in years, don't you have anything to say to me, Naminé?"

Though my cheerfulness didn't rub off onto her, at least she answered softly. "Hello, Riku..." But she didn't meet my eyes.

I dropped my pretense and sank down on my knees in front of her, trying to see just what expression she was wearing. Was it disappointment? "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry... That I don't smile or be nicer to you, But-"

"You're being kept prisoner here, aren't you?" I realized with a start, and my suspicious were confirmed. All that Vexen had been saying... Lies! I leapt to my feet furiously, marching to the shut door. "I'll get you out of here!"

"No!" Naminé cried as she jumped from her chair and grabbed hold of my arm tightly, pulling me back. Her thin arms were hardly enough to stop me from leaving, but I was startled by the violence of her voice. The sudden movement surprised me, though the fear in her blue eyes calmed me and I gradually relaxed.

Naminé finally released me, but didn't shy away this time. "I'm not being kept here against my will," she said, choking a little on the final word. "Honest."

Confused, I tilted my head and caught her gaze, making sure that she wasn't lying. "Really? Then why're you so unhappy and scared?" I questioned.

Naminé let out a small sigh, and said, "I miss my... home, and my parents. I- I like it here, but I can't help but think about them. So please, don't try to help me escape. Nothing will come out of it." Was that resignation I heard in her sad little voice?

I drew a star-shaped charm from thin air and held it out to her. "This is the charm you gave me before you left, Naminé." She looked at it mutely and looked even more upset.

"I made a promise to you back on the islands." I told her. "I don't know if you remember, but I said that I would protect you and bring you good luck. I want to keep that promise, so if you don't like it here, just say the word and we'll find some way to leave." I grinned broadly to reassure her, but it was in vain.

"I'm fine, really," she repeated, trying to convince me. For all her efforts, she only managed a small watery smile. Even if I wasn't Mr. Sensitive, I could tell that Naminé was faking it.

I didn't reply. I _couldn't_ believe her. No one in his right mind would, but there wasn't much I could do short of dragging her away. Even if I did so for her own good, I was certain that no one would allow us to leave. I was probably right.

"All right, if you sure..." I relented and tried to play along as if we weren't really prisoners.

I must have spent at least three hours with Naminé, talking to her about what the others on the islands had done after she left, if she recalled Sora and all the things that we did together. To all this, she just nodded each time, mind only half there.

Then, I asked about her life, and she gave only vague answers. It was a very one-sided conversation. Awkwardly, I babbled on and on.

When I had exhausted all possible topics, I simply watched her. Naminé as nearly the way I remembered her, and yet there was something fishy about the whole thing. She knew me, but why was she reluctant to speak to me? Was my purpose at being in Castle Oblivion solely to be her companion or was it something else? What was hers?

There were too many questions and no answers. But I have come to realize that sometimes no answers are needed, and that pursuing them wouldn't necessarily help especially if the truth wasn't pleasant.

I thought about all that as I leaned against the wall, watching. I was sure that Naminé would never say anything unless I asked her a question, so she surprised me by suddenly speaking up and asking tentatively, as if unsure of herself, "Riku?"

"Yes?" I came towards her, careful not to scare her away. I had discovered her to be a lot like someone who had been hurt and must be treated with patience and kindness.

"I know that this must be awfully boring for you, having come here and sitting with me in the quiet..." she said miserably, but then her voice strengthened hopefully. "Do you think- Could we maybe go to the library? You still have the card, don't you? I would like to go there."

"Of course." I told her, taken aback.

For the first time since I had entered this room, Naminé turned her face up to me and smiled. That one true smile was enough to make me feel content, and my face glowed warmly. "C'mon, let's go now." I said, gently, offering her a hand.

She stared at it for a while, before taking it hesitantly.

* * *

Whew, this one was longer than I thought! I half thought of splitting it, but it didn't work... I doubt that there'll be much romance since I really stink at them, in case anyone's wondering. Please tell me I'm not boring you! (Actually, tell me if I am...) 


	5. Day 8 Later

Here's another chapter! Whew, so relieved that chapter 4 has passed. I was sure that something bad was going to happen... Anyway, I hopethis story'llgo further than what it now, but no promises. I really do suck at romances though; it's a proven fact, unfortunately.

By the way, hopefully none of you reading this are sticklers for detail and accuracy, because then I'm sure you'll find loopholes in the time frame, concepts...etc.The whole business ofthe memory alteration has had me confused for ages! xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 8- Later 

"Have you been here before, Naminé?" I asked, as we stood admiring the large chamber. Shelf upon shelf of books covered the walls, leaving no inch bare. The master of the castle must have really loved to read. Either that or a huge library was a must-have in a sinister castle.

In any case, it was certainly an impressive sight. The library was quite unlike in design as the rest of the castle, giving its guest a more cozy feeling with its rich autumn colors of dull red and wood brown. It was a good relief from the glaring white that always made me feel as though someone was watching whatever I did.

Naminé stepped forward lightly, as if she were gliding. I could sense her happiness, and was glad that there was something that I could do for her after all. "Yes," she replied, flitting over to take a book from one of the lower shelves. "Once or twice... But not recently."

When I looked at her again, she was already absorbed in the story that she was reading. Leaving her in her own private world, I wandered alone into the labyrinth, quite amazed to find myself surrounded by so much _knowledge_.

Encyclopedias, fiction, nonfiction, astronomy, geography... And those only were a small portion of the volumes that the library held! In case you haven't already guessed, I enjoyed reading a lot, especially if doing so could increase my knowledge of the world around me, and of another worlds beyond.

It was because of my desire to leave the small world that I had always lived on that I pored through several thick books, searching for my answers. The research of others was fascinating, and I found myself pulled entirely into their quest to discover what I was trying to find.

Unfortunately, I found nothing that could help. The authors were also searching, and like me, they hadn't succeeded in finding all the secrets that lay beyond the world borders. With a sigh I wondered if the answers could ever be found.

There was also nothing on the location of the ever-mysterious Castle Oblivion and how to get out.

Discouraged, I hefted the last heavy volume back into its rightful place. As I peered through the hole that appeared when I removed it, I noticed the window that was on the wall behind. My step was quick and hurried as I made my way there for a closer look.

"What...?" I whispered, letting the air slowly escape from my lungs in a single breath. I stood straight, with my nose practically touching the clear glass. This stained glass window was done elaborately, full of color, unlike the rest of Castle Oblivion. It reached far above my head, reminding me of the fancy windows in a cathedral that I had once seen in a book.

It was rather awe-inspiring for someone who had never seen something quite like it. But it wasn't the window that caught my full attention; it was what lay beyond. A low whistle escaped my lips.

I was separated from the outside world by a mere single fragile surface. I placed a hand to the panel, the glass cool to my touch. If I had wanted to smash it, which I could have, would that have truly opened the exit from this prison?

I looked long and hard, but all I could see was darkness. There were endless layers of clouds and mist, but there were no stars and no moon to light the sky. I was filled with a sense of alarm, realizing what this meant. Just where was I?

I think it was then that I understood why Castle Oblivion had so few windows.

It was because looking outside... there wasn't much to see at all, not to mention that it made a rather depressing scene. If that gloomy sky was truly the reality of this particular place, I would much prefer Castle Oblivion's many false but interesting worlds.

Within the castle's walls, I lost track of time, not being exposed to the natural cycles of night and day. Even the worlds that Sora traveled to were only figments of his memory. In truth, he had never left Castle Oblivion since he had set foot in it.

We were all trapped. Confined, and there was no way out. It was disturbing to think of myself as a rat in a laboratory cage. There was something that I wasn't being told... But before I had time to think about it further, I heard a loud thump.

Naminé! I had gone several steps before I glanced back at the window where I had gotten a glimpse at the world outside. It was still there, waiting for me.

I was tempted to try to get out, at least once to see if it could be done. But I decided that the present was more important than the future, and Naminé was far more important than a few stormy clouds. She might need my rescuing!

Thankfully, Naminé wasn't in any danger at all. Instead, I found her unharmed on the carpeted floor of the library, several books scattered around her. Her hair looked slightly disheveled and I assumed that she had fallen while trying to reach a book on a high shelf.

I went down on one knee beside her, so that we were on the same level. "Are you all right?" I asked, concerned. I was fearful to get too close, in case she might pull away.

But Naminé only shook her head, and when I caught a glimpse of her face, I saw that it was triumphant and glowing with happiness. I followed her gaze to the slim volume that she clutched tightly to herself._ Such a firm grip for little hands_, I thought, surprised that she only had eyes for it.

"So... What book is that?" I asked, pointing to it since she was holding it in such a way that only the blank back cover could be seen.

"...It's really just a silly story, but I remember reading it when I was little. When I saw it on the shelf, I knew that I had to get it," she explained. I was pleased to note that there was finally more presence in her words, and she wasn't the same dull, meek thing that she had been earlier on.

I smiled as I stood up, "You should've let me get it for you. I can't have you falling down and injuring yourself on my watch." And I really did mean it when I said that I would protect her.

"O-okay," she replied, looking up at me timidly. Maybe it was my own wishful thinking, but maybe the ice between us broke a little and it felt like the old days again. Her shoulders relaxed as she smiled at me, "Thank you."

"No problem." I picked up the fallen storybooks and put them back neatly. "Anyway... Could you tell me what happens in that book?"

Naminé bit her lip nervously, but she said, "Yes. I could read it to you if you'd like."

We sat ourselves at a wooden table, she with the book placed flat in front of her and me sitting on the opposite side. I sat back and listened as she started to read in a quiet and even tone. It was amazing how spellbinding the whole effect was.

"In a land far away, there was a young girl who lived in a very ordinary village. A childless couple became her only family since her parents had disappeared many years ago. They were kind to her but the girl was always very lonely because very few of the other children would talk or play with her. It went on like this for so many years that in time, the girl also began to distance herself from them."

Between the soothing sound of Naminé's voice and the quiet of the library, I felt at peace. But somehow, this sort of peacefulness was not quite like the days of carefree youngsters frolicking on the beach. Leaning back on the soft chair, I closed my eyes.

No. It seemed... as though I had lived a great long time and was resting after a weary day, simply detached from anything else.

"You see, this girl was not quite like everyone else. The villagers suspected that she was one of the mythical Shadow People, the parasitic race said to slowly drain away their host's life energy. It didn't help things that there was another village girl who looked so very similar to her. They were sure that she had chosen that village girl to be her victim. The only reason why the mysterious girl hadn't already been tossed out was because her foster parents refused to do it.

"But even though she was allowed to remain in the village, she was shunned. So, the little girl silently watched from the side, sad that she couldn't laugh and be happy like the other children."

My eyes opened and I observed as Naminé continued her story. Was there a reason why she liked it so much? It sounded like a rather depressing story to me. She didn't notice my eyes on her and was entirely engrossed by the tale that she was reading.

"Then one day, a star fell from the night sky and from the shadows came a boy. He seemed to recognize her and smiled warmly as he said, 'I can tell that you're one of us, the Shadow People, but what are you doing here by yourself?'

"Now, the girl realized that the villagers were right after all. 'I must have gotten lost when I was just a baby, I don't know who my parents are, you see,' she replied, still quite happy to see one of her kind. Maybe he would understand.

" 'Yes, of course, but that's all right. You can come back with me.' Then the boy frowned and he asked her, 'But why are you so lonely? Don't you know that you can use your powers to end it? If you don't absorb that village girl's essence completely, soon you'll become one of the shadows, disappearing forever.'

"The girl had always known what she had to do to survive. It was her instinct. Yet, she replied sadly, 'I do know... But I can't sacrifice the girl whose life I wanted to share. It isn't mine for the taking. Even if I erase her from their memory and I take her place, I would be guilty for the rest of my life. It isn't worth it.'

" 'But this is the way our people live.' The boy said, protesting. 'You can't really want to fade away just to spare one girl, can you? To disappear into eternal nothingness, never to see or talk to anyone again. The loneliness with consume you!'

I leaned forward quickly, eager to hear what happened next. Naminé paused for a moment before going on. " The girl turned to him and stared him in the eye and said, - "

Naminé was cut off abruptly by a new voice.

" 'These people have done so much for me that I cannot betray them. Even if that is what I must do to live, I won't, because to me, taking someone else's place isn't really living at all since I can never be me.' "

Strange how the same exact words in the book, while perhaps moving when recited by Naminé, could sound so sarcastic coming from the mouth of this stranger. I swung around to see the speaker with her short and sleek blond hair walking slowly towards us.

Her black cloak was identical to Axel's and Vexen's, the uniform of the Organization members. She moved lazily, reminding me greatly of a large cat, waiting to pounce. Who else?

Reaching us, she said companionably, as if confiding in a close friend, "I always thought that was a stupid story. If I were that girl, I would take the other one's essence in an instant, then wipe everyone's memory clean."

She looked pointedly at Naminé who I was dismayed to find had retreated into her silent self. The newcomer's lips curled maliciously at the ends as she said, "You would do the exact same thing, wouldn't you, little Naminé?"

I sensed trouble and immediately stepped in front of Naminé protectively. The tall and slender woman looked surprised and her eyes widened. Though her hair and eyes were the same color as Naminé's I disliked her instantly. There was cruelty behind those icy blue eyes.

She smiled again and stared haughtily at me. Her previously mocking voice lowered to a dangerously quiet one that sent shivers down my back, "Well, well, well... If it isn't Naminé's bodyguard. I'm so sorry if I spoiled such a precious moment."

I scowled and was about to _politely_ ask her to leave when Naminé said without looking up, "Please don't, Larxene." She was ignored.

"Oh, I know all about you, Riku. Axel told me what a _charming_ young man you are." She peered down at me curiously, "I agree absolutely. It's so sweet how you protect her like that, though you know, she doesn't deserve it at all."

"Don't you dare say things like that about Naminé!"

Larxene only laughed at me. "You only say that because you don't know anything! If you knew the things that Naminé here did, you wouldn't want anything to do with her!" Naminé cowered away from Larxene's words as if they were attacking her.

I growled at the Larxene and ordered, "Get out of here before I make you."

"_You_ make _me_?" Larxene said incredulously, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't make me laugh. You can't possibly be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I demanded fiercely. Clearly, I wasn't. "Can't you see that you're scaring Naminé?"

"That's the point. I can't stand the sight of her, because she makes me sick." For a moment, Larxene's carefully crafted mask fell away and I could see clearly the loathing that she kept beneath. The depth of that hatred was startling. "I can't believe you would defend someone so _weak_ and selfish."

Her lip curled. "You have no idea of the things that she does! She's a witch, a crafty sneaky little witch. She tells you pretty little stories and makes you pity her, but I know what she's really like, she's a-"

Larxene had no chance to finish.

The next thing I knew, there was a swish and a blurred semi-circle formed right in front of me as I swung my sword in a fit of rage. I looked down and found that she was sprawled on the floor in a rather undignified way, both hands planted on the carpet to break her fall.

No one said a word.

When she finally turned her face up at me, her eyes were as wide as saucers. I would have been intimidated by the unbridled fury written on it had I not been equally furious. How dare she speak about Naminé like that, and in her presence too! My breath came out in short puffs.

Bringing a slightly shaking hand to touch her right cheek, Larxene stared at the blood that now stained her fingers. Equally shocked, I watched the thin line of blood that was beading on the cut that I had given her in my recklessness.

The Soul Eater in my hand disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I had just enough sense to realize that I had made myself a permanent enemy.

Larxene trembled in anger and she slowly pushed herself up. The cut wasn't deep. In fact, it had only grazed her skin just enough to break it, but it was the boldness of my action that resulted in her rage.

I didn't remember it then, but if you recall just before Larxene knocked me out and got Naminé to make me think that I was Riku, she said, and I quote, "Stupid little toy. What made you think you could _scratch_ me?"

Well, I just did. Her pride was probably hurt in some way. Ay, her kind are really hard to understand. They don't think much about betraying or hurting people for personal gain, but to be insulted... That was an entirely different story.

I waited to feel her wrath, and I was more than prepared to do battle if that was what she wanted. But I could tell that she was beyond fighting. Nope, way beyond.

"Fine." She spat out, looking first at me then Naminé and then back at me. "Believe her lies if you please. But in the end, the only one who ends up feeling sorry for himself will be you. See if I care."

She left. I went over to Naminé the instant Larxene was out the door. "Are you all right? She seemed to really want to hurt you." I said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Naminé only looked away, and to my surprise, distanced herself from me mentally.

"Larxene... is right about me." She said and I stepped away from her, confused. "She's absolutely right. I'm just a coward who'll do anything just to help herself. I'm so selfish... More than you could know." There was self-directed anger as her fists clenched in her lap.

"Naminé..."

"I don't want to do all this, But I can't..." She crumbled and covered her hand with her hands, like she was ashamed and torn in two about some decision. "I just can't..."

"What're you talking about, Naminé? Don't let people like Larxene get to you. I'm sure she just likes to hurt people, that's all. You could never be as bad as she said." I coaxed, trying my hardest to cheer her up.

To my dismay, I saw two tears form in her eyes before sliding down her cheeks and finally splattering on her dress. I had always hated it to see Naminé cry, and that much hadn't changed since she left Destiny Islands.

I hovered close to her, quite helpless. Staring down an enemy twice my size was no big deal, but before a crying girl... I was completely cowed. What was I to do anyway? "Please don't cry, Naminé!" I pleaded. "Look, if it'll make you feel better then tell me about it. Tell me what you mean and I promise I'll understand. I may not look like it, but I'm a really good listener."

But Naminé only shook her head again and again. I think that she knew she had already said too much, and it was for the benefit of the both of us that she remained silent. But how much longer could she bear to not tell me the truth? I'm sure that my blissful ignorance caused her conscience to prickle at her constantly, every single second that I was around.

No wonder she never looked glad to see me. How could she, when I was a reminder of the consequences that her messing with memories had brought?

Really, I don't think there was anything I could've done to make Naminé feel better that day. Maybe if Sora was here, or even stupid Riku, they would've been able to do something. But when it was just me... I guess I'm not so good at cheering others up, only hurting them.

Never thought that I would ever feel so bad admitting that giving wounds was the only thing I did well. At any other time, it would've been a good thing.

Neither of us was in any mood to remain in the library, so we departed in silence. The book that Naminé had been so happy to see, the one that she hadn't finished reading to me, was left sitting, still open, on the wooden table.

Funny, I always wonder, especially now, how it all turned out. Back then, I couldn't see the connection between the story and Naminé's situation, but now I can see it perfectly. It's scary how much it reflects hers, and possibly my own, tale.

This would be a story that I never finished. Maybe it was better that way since I didn't like to think that life had already been planned out for us. I guess you could say that I didn't believe in Fate. I had already decided that my life wouldn't be governed by anyone other than me.

That's why I never did try to find out the ending. For me, there wasn't one, at least not yet. What ever happened would be _my_ choice and mine alone. Those were indeed brave words for a 'nobody'.

* * *

About the little 'story' in there... You can probably tell it's original since no self-respecting writer would put it up. I know, I know, blame it on the author's lack of creativity. Embarassed... Next chapter, expect to see someone else other than the usual gang! So prepare to be excited... or disappointed, it could go either way. 


	6. Day 9

Whew, it's been a while! I never thought I would be one of those neglecting my authorly duties... But it's because the internet went haywire, _not_ because I lost interest in writing. Sadly, I forgot a lot of KH:CoM stuff, including what Zexion and Laxaeus looked like! Terrible, isn't it? I haven't the heart to replay. But still, I had to add Zexion! Just what sort of power does he have anyway? Did he die or what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 9

Although Larxene and I might've been maintaining a cold war, she still always showed some sign telling me that she hadn't forgotten the grudge she had against me. For instance, when I passed her in the hallway, she shot me a nasty look.

I returned an arrogant smirk that I knew would infuriate her more, simply because I wasn't scared of her anymore. Since the last incident, she no longer had any power over me. I wondered why I had ever been afraid of her in the first pkace.

Larxene said in a poisonous tone as a response to my taunt, "Still playing hero, Riku? I thought that even _you_ would've figured out the truth by now." Her voice was irritatingly proud, still clearly telling me that she was superior.

Ugh. There she went talking about 'the Truth' again.

So _what_ if I didn't know what nonsense she was talking about? Fight fire with fire, that was my new philosophy. When I was right beside her, I said just loudly enough for her to hear, "Still sore I see, you ugly old hag."

Larxene face grew stormy in an instant. She was so predictable... "_What_ did you call me, punk?"

"I called you an _ugly_," I enjoyed watching her expression. "_Old_," Larxene looked positively murderous now. "_Hag_." It was common knowledge that insulting her 'beauty' was sure to send her into a blind rage. Good thing I was more than prepared.

Yep, even we grown-ups do fight.

Snarling, Larxene flew at me. I batted her off like she was an annoying pest (which she was) There's nothing like a fight to kick the day off, so I took part enthusiastically.

It was surprising– to her especially– that I did win this bout while she had to flee with her tail between her legs. Guess she didn't expect me to have made this much improvement in my fighting skills within such a short time. From here on out, it was an uphill struggle for her.

Someone as weak as Larxene really shouldn't have the right to lose her temper so easily. It must be hard to be dethroned by a newbie. Life's tough. But to give her a little credit, it wasn't exactly an easy fight.

Grimacing, I plucked the three needles embedded in my right arm out. The electric shock charged in them had long since been released into my body, and it had _hurt_. I flung the needles to the ground contemptuously.

This win made it one vs. zero.

It was enough to make my day, but unfortunately, that day was also the one that I had my first meeting with Zexion, and it was _not_ something to rejoice over.

My triumphant grin was quickly wiped clean off my face as I saw him enter the training room where I was currently in. The moment he entered, a wave of icy dark aura passed through me. The scent was unmistakable; he was a wielder of the dark arts.

Yet, it was slightly different... Similar, but not exactly the same.

Zexion's powers have always been a mystery. Even now, I don't completely understand it. Is it elemental, or not? It seems that everyone has his or her own opinion on that. But I'm not so interested in that.

Haven't you ever wondered what Zexion was really like? I'm pretty sure that what you see is only a small fraction of his _true_ self. Maybe you see him as silent and calculating, and you wouldn't be wrong. Except, he was all that and more. Guileful, wily, shrew, cunning, crafty... All were words to describe that intelligence hidden behind his eyes.

That wasn't surprising, considering that his kind always had some sort of shield around them.

What _was_ surprising was that he actually made an effort to seek me out. Don't get me wrong though, I seriously don't think that he was trying to be my friend.

When I first met him, his shiny hair hung down and covered a full half of his face, giving him a very nonchalant look. He probably never looked directly at anyone. Did it unnerve the people who met him? To have that chilly _anti_-aura coming from him and have him stand there completely unreadable?

At first glance, Zexion didn't come across to me as particularly strong physically. Mentally though... I took one look at him and was sure that he was far more than he let on. I could tell from his powerful aura and, more obviously, from the slightly arrogant manner that he carried himself.

I wouldn't say that he was full of himself... Just very _aware_ of his own strengths. And also acutely aware of everything else around him. Besides, an agent with his status was definitely entitled the right to swagger around like he owned the place.

"You are the replica, aren't you?" he asked without any particular emotion. At first, I looked towards him in surprise as I stopped practicing. I hadn't heard him approach the room at all, only realizing that he was there once he was actually inside.

True, he could hide his aura well, but I could _still_ smell that strange anti-power that came from within him. And that was saying something. I tried not to make it too obvious that I was probing his aura, though I suspected that he already knew what I was trying to do.

Suddenly, I realized that I was still holding Soul Eater in a rather threatening way. Quickly, I dispelled it. I knew to be cautious around a new Organization member. Each one had their own pet peeves and who knew what would make them explode?

Yeah, definitely better to be safe than sorry. But... "Replica?" I asked as I remembered what he had called me. In my confusion, the words escaped before I could think better of it.

As far as I knew, people had _never_ called me that. It had always been simply 'Riku'. And, the _meaning_ of the word was even more disturbing– Fake. What did he mean by that? Was it a new form of insult?

Zexion paused as he seemed to realize his error. He shook his head slowly and said in a slight drawl, "My mistake. I thought you were someone else." Walking up to me, he seemed to take in every detail of my being. "I just had to come see who the newcomer was..."

"Well... I'm Riku," I replied, trying to extend the first hand, in case he chose to take it. It wasn't often that I went out of my way to be friendly, but for him... I suspected that my efforts were necessary.

He didn't look directly at me, but at least he did give a satisfactory answer. "Zexion." I committed the name to memory, storing it away for later use. Then abruptly, he broke out of whatever dreamy state he had been in and commented, appearing genuinely interested, "You are good with the sword, I hear. My colleagues say you're quite talented."

I wondered what other stuff they said about me. "Not too shabby," I confirmed proudly. I had been the best on the Destiny Islands after all, even better than Sora. "What about you?"

Zexion smiled slowly, and when I say slowly, I really mean slowly. You could practically see the joyless smile spread in a perfectly controlled manner. Smiles aren't supposed to be so precise... That's why it creeped me out.

But at least, unlike Axel and _many_ of the others, he didn't give those bellowing laughs. It was a welcome relief, like he was someone who didn't have an over-inflated ego for a change. He said in reply, "I don't have any _one_ chosen weapon. Typically, I take on the form of the enemy and use _their_ skills. It's far more effective."

A chill ran down my spine. He said it so easily and simply. So _that_ was what his power did. No wonder it was so hard to detect exactly what it was– it shifted constantly to mold itself to the opponent's strength.

Like I said, it was something like an anti-aura, if that makes any sense. No doubt, his strength was an exceptional and unique gift.

Zexion appeared to have read my mind. "Would you like a demonstration? I know that you desire to become stronger, little darkling... A worthy cause." He watched me closely, "You'll learn something."

I didn't hesitate for a second, mainly because he had called me a _darkling_. I was_ not_ minion of the dark! "All right. Let's go, you and me, one on one." But even as I summoned Soul Eater again, I couldn't deny that I was nervous. I had never been challenged to a fight right after meeting someone.

Zexion wasted no time. In that one moment where I was stunned to see his body shift shape to become a perfect model of me, not to mention my sword too, he charged forward.

How was I supposed to fight myself? It was like fighting against a mirror image, an even _stronger_ version of myself. Normally, I could count on my powers of darkness to save me, but against him... The skills that I were so proud of must have been only _elementary_ spells, because I felt that his were far more advanced. It was almost like he had had years of experience beyond mine.

Zexion was surely a master of the dark powers. Suddenly I realized that I was way out of my league, but it was too late to back out. I had been doomed from the start.

Throughout the duel, I was forced to guard again and again as his fluid sword movements rained down upon me. Was it just my skill that Zexion copied, or was he also a sword master? As sweat formed on my skin, I stole a glance at him. His– My– blue eyes were still as cold as ever.

He _knew_ that I couldn't possibly guard forever. It was that knowledge that made him strong and confident.

I really admired his unbreakable icy calm, because I couldn't possibly duplicate it. I'm a person with too many emotions to make myself void of them for too long. It was too high a price to pay, sacrificing human feelings for power. But more often than not, keeping a cool head is way better than charging in recklessly.

Without thinking, I yelled angrily and jumping, swung Soul Eater down, attempting to throw my whole body weight into the force of the blow. Even Zexion couldn't possibly deflect that sort of strength easily.

To my shock, he brought his own sword up in a defensive position to guard his face, _with one hand_! My blow descended, but instead of Zexion taking the damage, I did. He blocked me as though I were only using a toy sword.

Quickly, I broke away from him, stumbling from the unsuccessful strike. I saw nothing but a blur, but I could've sworn that I saw Zexion's sword move...

As its name sort of suggests, Soul Eater doesn't necessarily need to rend flesh if the wielder so chooses. Instead, it can bypass the skin, severely damaging the inner organs without so much as causing the enemy to spill blood.

For the first time, I got to experience that unpleasant sensation. I understood now. He _had_ hit me after all.

I gasped in pain, gritting my teeth as I tried not to scream. Zexion had slashed at me, cutting deep into my arm. Soul Eater fell from my grasp and clattered harmlessly on the ground. There was no open wound, no blood, but as I clutched at it, I could very much _feel_ it. So there I was, pathetically cringing and trying to mute the pain.

Without his sword arm, a swordsman is nothing. _I_ was nothing.

The duel was done, and Zexion shifted back to his original form. Dimly, I noticed him watching me. He was frighteningly cold and stoic. Perfect traits in a fighter. I glared at him, heaving from the stress the battle had put my body through.

Zexion turned away from me, face carefully hidden away, and for a moment he even sounded disappointed. "Hn... Amateur. You are far less skilled than I had expected."

"Don't... you dare... mock me!" I spat out. No way would I let anyone just step on me like that! I was just caught off guard... That's all. Struggling, I got to my feet.

Zexion sounded pleased and amused, yet he was entirely serious as he imparted his wisdom to me, "When you are weak, expect to be mocked. Learn your place, young one." Then he finally looked me straight in the eye. Shielded thoughts swam within them. "Not everyone's so kind. You're lucky I'm not your enemy."

I fought the urge to turn away from his predatory gaze. "About that arm... Would you like me to heal it?" He asked, smirking slightly as he gestured towards the arm that I was still cradling. Stupid arrogant...

I scowled. I was never a good loser. "No thanks," I practically spat at him. Besides, my arm would be healed in a matter of a few hours anyway. I did have several powers that allowed myself to mend broken bones, etc. I wasn't _that_ weak.

Silently, Zexion seemed to be calculating something.

"But you don't stand a chance against a _real_ foe. Darkness isn't a _toy_ for children. The way you use it is disgraceful..." I'll always remember how Zexion spoke with utmost disdain. "Learn to wield it properly or else you'll be finished soon enough. When you have mastered your craft come fight me again, I invite you to try."

Emphasis on 'try'.

The way he stated things so plainly was so... so blunt that it stung. I seethed as he walked away, leaving me alone in the empty training room. I staggered towards the wall and leaned on it for support.

I looked up at the ceiling, searching for an answer that wasn't written there. Was it true that you had to earn the right to mock others through gaining strength? It made sense, I guess. If you could beat up anyone who laughed at you, they wouldn't laugh anymore, would they?

Basically, Zexion was telling me that I wasn't strong enough to stop him yet. But was that what I really was – weak?­­ I was dismayed to find that it might have been the truth.

Staring at the sword that I had dropped, I realized that my skills, while impressive on the Destiny Islands, just weren't enough here. Feeling more like the ignorant islander boy than ever, I slumped to the ground.

But after that, I was determined to train even more vigorously and take him up on his challenge. Zexion would pay for humiliating me. Riku– I­ – never let anyone get the best of him for long. Maybe that was how I improved slowly, spending hour after hour practicing and learning new tricks. I just refused to 'learn my place'.

So, I guess that in a weird way this man had taught me a more useful lesson than all my victories combined. But I never knew if he had meant to help me understand, or if he had done it just to humiliate me. Either way, he was right, I _had_ learnt something.

What I didn't get was how one could encounter affect me so much? Then I suddenly understood that mind games were Zexion's claim to fame. It was his field of expertise to toy with my thoughts, to make me question myself.

Yes, Zexion was a mysterious man in more ways than one. But I wouldn't meet him again face to face for a long time. Occasionally, I would hear snatches of conversation about him, or sometimes even between him and someone else, and I learnt more.

Zexion and that other guy, Laxaeus, as far as I knew, were only bystanders while Sora battled his way to Naminé, but they still knew a lot about what was going on. I only caught brief statements, but often I heard something about a replica.

Little did I know that they were talking about _me_ all along. All the things that slipped by me...

Subtle things like that just aren't my strength. Even if someone had come right up to me and said to my face, "Riku, you're not Riku. You're a replica of him born a little more than a week ago. All your memories– ignore them, they're fake. Naminé isn't really your childhood friend, and she was the one who implanted them," it would've been useless.

To that, I would likely have stared for a long while and then burst out laughing, even though all of it was the _truth_. When someone wakes up in the morning, they don't ask, "How do I know my memories haven't changed? How do I know that I'm the same person as yesterday?"

* * *

Why was this chapter so hard to write? Nothing flowed smoothly! And, I couldn't help but make Zexion a semi good guy. Gee, I wanted to make him bad! The only reason I did this as a first person POV is because I didn't know that he had a name–Nisemono! It would be strange to call him 'Replica', so I did it this way to avoid using his name. I publish the first chapter and _then_ I learn that he already _has_ a name! 


	7. Day 9 Afternoon

It's been ages since I last posted... But I will be updating regularly from now on, if that matters to anyone! I know there's another Riku Replica fic now (aww, now mine isn't so special... ;) ) Still, the more the merrier! At the end, leave me a review if you wish to!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 9- Afternoon

It was mid-afternoon... "_Where_ have you been!" That was how I was greeted as I emerged from the doors and ended up in the hall. Vexen came rushing up to meet me with an annoyed look on his face.

I glared at him. No one should speak to me that way. "Why should I tell you?" I countered. What did he want now?

Besides, the answer to his question was easy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I had used some of the cards that I had in my possession to travel to the other worlds, gaining some experience from fighting the natives of those worlds. My arm was good as new, much sooner than I had expected, and I was eager to begin training again. It seemed that the only thing that had been truly damaged was my pride.

Vexen frowned sternly back at me. Clearly, he was displeased, but thought better of reprimanding me with a caustic remark. At long last, he must have realized that arguing with me would be pointless and so said, "You're wanted."

I folded my arms and asked impatiently. "For what?"

"Marluxia wants to meet you," Vexen said sourly.

"Who's he?" Shocking, I know.

Irritated at my ignorance, Vexen explained in a concise one-sentence answer, "He's the current keeper of Castle Oblivion." So the master of this place wanted to meet me? About time.

How honored I should have been. As it was, I wasn't too impressed or honored. Knowing their kind, all they wanted me to do was to serve as some minion. But, I _was_ interested in finding out who this mystery guy was.

I let Vexen lead me to another room. This one had a door at the end of the walkway, which I assumed was the entrance to the Keeper's quarters. The antechamber... Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to enter and face whoever I would meet inside. It would've been quite a dramatic moment.

Except, Vexen couldn't seem to find the right card that would open the door. Seconds passed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked impatiently, trying to peer over at the cards that he was shuffling through. "I'd like to get on with my life, if you don't mind. Unlike you, I actually _have_ one."

Vexen quickly pulled them away from my grasp. "Hold your tongue, you! I'll gave you know that my experimentation is incremental to the Organization's development, " he chided harshly_. Blah, blah, blah... _

Five minutes passed... Still no luck opening the lock.

"You _sure_ you know what you're doing?" I asked, tempted to snatch the cards out of his hands. Equally annoyed, Vexen was about to reply sharply when the door suddenly swung open, just missing hitting him in the face. I was sorry that it hadn't. A little amusement would be welcome.

But Vexen's reaction was entertainment enough. He gawked, "Axel! What are you doing in there!"

Sure enough, Axel casually strolled out, and the door shut behind him. Jerking a thumb at the entrance to what I presumed to be Marluxia's quarters, he offered some useful advice. "Too bad, you just missed him. You can fiddle with your cards as long as you want, but you're not getting in," Axel said grinning, and he told Vexen in a light tone, "I think he wasn't happy that you took so long."

"Who does he think he is?" Vexen grumbled, mostly to himself. For once, I agreed. It was rude of Marluxia to leave us waiting like that, but I guess when you're in charge you can do just about anything and get away with it. I felt that I could admire such a guy.

Suddenly, Vexen remembered that he couldn't let Axel off the hook yet. "Why were you in Marluxia's room, Axel? Not trying anything funny were you?" he questioned. "You know how he is about people poking in his quarters, and you're appearing rather suspicious."

Axel chuckled. "Oh no, I wouldn't _dare_." I rolled my eyes when I heard that. I, for one, thought that he would. "Marluxia's just out taking care of his very important business. As to why I was in there..." He winked at Vexen. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Enough of your nonsense, Axel!" Vexen commanded, drawing himself up. "Show some respect for your elders."

Taking it as a very funny joke, Axel only replied in a carefree voice, "Nyah, you wish."

Listening to their banter was getting boring. "Whatever," I said, dismissing myself. "Hey!" Axel had clapped a hand on my shoulder, and I was frustrated to find that his grip was hard enough to keep me from moving. "What gives?"

"Can't we have a chat, Riku?" Axel asked, pretending to be hurt. "I heard your arm's just seen a rough time. Zexion, right?" I didn't reply, keeping an angry silence. What had happened earlier that day was still a very sore topic.

Axel sighed on my behalf, saying, "Zexion's such a _mean_ guy... He's so cold, don't you think? Makes you wonder what thoughts go through his head."

"He's no worse than you, Axel. At least he's direct," I said, stating exactly what I thought.

"Whatever could you be implying?" Axel asked innocently. I glared at him.

It was always fun to see Axel get on Vexen's nerves, but for him to try his tricks on me... I wouldn't tolerate them. Violently shaking his hand off, I marched off. Now I noticed that Vexen had already left, leaving me stuck with the pest. The one time where his presence was useful he abandoned me!

Axel caught up to me easily with the persistence of a pet dog. "C'mon, Riku. Don't you be stuck up too! Besides..." he added slyly. "Don't you think you already have too many enemies?" He started ticking them off on his fingers. "Larxene who hates your guts. Vexen who'll never help you even if you begged. Zexion who broke your arm without hesitation. Laxaeus you haven't even met. And I'm more than willing to bet that Marluxia isn't going to be your friend. You need me, Riku. We can be good friends, I'm sure of it."

All right, so maybe I did need an ally, just _not_ him. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Which is not far at all. I scoffed, "Thanks but no thanks. I work alone."

"Huh. Too bad then," Axel said, backing off, though he wasn't in the least disappointed. Instead, he had on a knowing expression. "I'm a very good person to know when it comes to getting information. All sorts. But... it's your choice. Just watch your back, 'kay? A rookie like you can get hurt really easily around here."

Axel left me alone after that, probably after recognizing the fact that I wasn't going to ask for his help for a long long time. I wondered later what his was motive in making me this 'offer'. Then, it occurred to me that maybe he did want– or need– me for some plan of his own.

Okay... But _what_ was the plan?

_Just how much do I know about him? _I asked myself as I watched Axel's retreating back. He wasn't quite like the others... Snooping around like... A spy? I didn't know how close to the truth I had been.

Come to think of it, what _was_ it that he did in Marluxia's quarters? Looking for evidence of traitorous behavior? Well, whatever it was, he must have been successful since when he came out, he was as pleased as punch.

---

Day 9- Night

Competition was what made the Organization run as smoothly as it did. Each agent did their best to complete their assignments and hoped to be promoted. As you can guess, this led to sabotage and other bad things along the same lines. Anything to gain favor with whomever was on top. Even within the same group, there was rivalry–_unfriendly_ rivalry.

The Castle Oblivion agents had such cruel and downright ill intentions as they dealt with each other that it fascinated me. Back on the Destiny Islands, everyone was honest and welcoming. And here, I was constantly in close contact with darkness.

But I didn't understand Zexion and Laxaeus' 'friendship'. How was it possible for them to be as close as they were? Was it a common goal that they shared, or had they been simply assigned as partners? I never considered the possibility that they might've been friends before ever choosing this unforgiving path.

Friendship was pretty much a myth.

As for the others, I guess you could argue that they never openly fought or disputed, and for the most part (Larxene being the obvious exception), that was true. But apart from Vexen's open dislike for Marluxia, there were also many other _hidden_ dislikes. Even though behind each other's back they spoke badly of each other, face to face conversations were cordial enough.

Seeing them act that way, pretending to feel what they don't, sickens me. But I suppose deception is what makes _their_ world go round.

On that night, I was hanging out in the darkened hall for a bit of quiet time when I stumbled across two parties speaking to one another in even tones, the kind that I knew never betrayed the true feelings of the speaker. Before I knew what I was doing, I had already jumped into the shadows. Partially hidden, I listened.

In the quiet, the voices sounded clearer and precise, allowing me to hear every single word. I recognized Axel's voice quickly enough, and the other I soon identified as Zexion's. _Well, this is interesting... _

Ducking clear out of sight, I listened, hiding behind a pillar in the shadows. They didn't notice me. I had a feeling that if either one of them had caught me eavesdropping, what happened next wouldn't have been pretty.

Zexion was living up to his reputation of being the one of the most serious guys around. I caught sight of his poker face as I peeked out from behind the pillar. He threw Axel a gaze, eyes barely visible from beneath his long hair.

"You're ambitious, Axel." It was a statement that allowed no room for argument.

"Why, thank you," the red-haired man bowed mockingly. He stared at Zexion meaningfully, "They say it's a good thing to be ambitious. Otherwise, you don't achieve anything. What's your take on it?" There was a temporary silence.

Zexion's reply was smooth like silk. "I believe it when it suits me." Axel raised an eyebrow as though he was surprised. Zexion continued, "Do what you will, I won't interfere. Laxaeus and I will tactfully take ourselves out of the scene until you finish your business here. Just don't overstep your boundary."

Axel grinned, "That's awfully nice of you. But aren't you concerned about _him_?"

Was it me, or did Zexion's eyes narrow? "Leave him alone, Axel. This isn't one of your games."

Shrugging, Axel said. "Whatever you say, Zexy." Zexion didn't so much as blink after hearing Axel's strange pet name for him; I did though, nearly started laughing. It sounded so ridiculous! But apparently, I was the only one who was tickled. In quite a dramatic change, Axel's casual voice suddenly took on an underlying warning tone, "Just don't leak it out, or there'll be hell to pay. No one else must know."

There was a short pause. I felt the tension rising… Then Zexion nodded curtly, "Naturally. I understand." I was disappointed at how anti-climatic his answer had been. No threat at all.

Without a goodbye or anything, he turned and entered the doorway just ahead. It was so silent that I could hear his boots hitting the ground in firm but leisurely steps. Then, they stopped and I knew that he was gone.

I turned my mind to the conversation. Whatever the secret was, the two of them knew that it could not be leaked out to Marluxia and his followers at all costs. It was no wonder, especially because there had been a little rebellion going on in the Organization at that time, and no one knew who was to be trusted and who wasn't. It was a dangerous period where everyone was watching out for traitors and double agents.

The leader of the Organization would probably want to keep its agents in check, so it wouldn't be unlikely that a spy had been assigned here. Maybe it was Marluxia's arrogance in thinking that there were no traitors in his faction.

I started to believe my earlier hunch that Axel was that spy.

In any case, I was sure that Axel wasn't fond of Zexion. The feeling was mutual, obviously, judging from both Laxaeus and Zexion's distrust of him. Which brought me back to the question– Why? Were they fighting over a promotion?

But you know what's weird? It's the fact that neither one of them had said a mean word. Still, that didn't change the fact that there had been some particularly bad _vibes_ hanging around in the air.

Deep in thought, I scarcely noticed that I wasn't alone. Axel stood for a moment by himself, watching the door that Zexion had exited through. I held my breath as I felt his gaze sweeping the room. He didn't give any sign that he noticed my presence.

But I had a feeling that Axel knew that I was there. That's how he was, always knowing more than he let on. Probably the only reason why I wasn't exposed was because it didn't matter that I had heard; Axel wasn't worried about me jeopardizing his plans.

Then again, I was wrong. The one thing Axel likes more than his secrets is showing off. His voice rang in the hall as he said, "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat... Riku."

_Damn._ I froze behind my pillar.

Axel laughed once before leaving.


	8. Day 10

Five reviews! That's a lot more than normal... Thanks for the nice comments! Anyway, here's another chapter as promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental.So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 10- Morning

With nothing better to do with myself, I decided to go visit Vexen in his lab. But it wasn't just to see him, I was hoping to solve a personal mystery. That place hid something that was important to me... I could feel it. And there was really only one way to find out.

Besides, Vexen had shut himself in there since yesterday without a word, and I was curious to know what experiment he was working on. But knowing him, he'd make a big fuss and be all secretive about it.

"Hey, Vexen! Open up!" I shouted, rapping on his door. It was surprising that I had even remembered the way to the lab, considering that the only time that I remembered being in there was just after my memories had been altered.

Shuffling noises came from within, but no reply.

"You in there?" It wasn't necessary to ask. He _was_ inside, obviously. Just not overly willing to talk to me. Jokingly, I threatened, "I'm going to be standing out here, yelling, until you let me in. But if you can work with all the noise and the guilt, go right ahead and leave the door shut."

Apparently, Vexen thought I was serious about it. Several seconds later, the entrance to his precious lab opened, though only just enough for me to see his suspicious face glaring at me. "What do you want from me?" he demanded. "I'm on the brink of a breakthrough here so it would be for the good of both of us if you left me alone."

Silently and subtly, I positioned my hand so that if he tried to shut the door, I could stop it. I didn't need to be a psychic to know what he intended to do. "I wanted to see what experiments you're working on," I explained, trying to sound reasonable.

"You... want to come into my... laboratory?"

"Yeah."

A moment of well-boding peace passed. "You must be out of your mind!" Vexen hollered, voice so loud that it practically echoed in the hall. I grimaced as the unpleasant screechy sound reached my ears. As expected, he also tried to slam the door in my face, but I clamped my hand firmly onto it, making sure that it stayed open. Vexen wasn't as strong as I was, so he could only stand there, eyes flashing. I met them boldly.

"What's the harm?" I argued. He didn't know it, but there was _something_ that drew me to the lab and I wanted to investigate. I guess it was only because it was the place where I was created, and the memory, though broken off, still lingered in my mind. "I'm just going to take a look-see, stick around for a while then I'll be gone. I think that's fair."

"A scientist works in secret." Then, he attempted, futilely, to wrench the door from my grip.

Putting on my serious face, I told him solemnly, "I'm not kidding, we can stand here all day. I'm a bum with nothing better to do. I've got all the time in the world. But you don't, do you?" At this, a sour look crossed his face. He'd lost.

Finally, after much consideration, Vexen relented and let me in. Gazing around the room, I was disappointed to find nothing that was of interest. Assorted machines stood along the sides, wires and plugs running everywhere.

My eyes swept across the same operating table that I had been lying on when I had first awakened, and also the one that I had come to on after the memory alteration. As I examined it, my skin started to crawl. No way was I going to touch it.

Vexen must have noticed that I was searching for something. He asked with interest, "What are you looking for?" I may not have had any recollection of what I really was, but he, on the other hand, knew full well that I was a replica made here in his lab.

At that moment, he was probably examining me closely to check for signs of suspicious behavior when back in my birthplace. Now I wonder if there had been a folder somewhere in there detailing how I had been made, my day to day progress... etc. It would have been invaluable, not to mention a _huge_ shock, had I found such a file.

But, I didn't, so all was well.

I wasn't going to let him know that I had followed my instincts here though. Shaking my head stubbornly, I answered his prying question, "No. Why would I be trying to find anything here? I've only been here once, and I didn't think that it was anything remarkable."

True, Vexen's lab was not one of the better parts of Castle Oblivion. My very first impression of it had been shabby and I still thought so. Its walls weren't painted properly, unlike the rest of the castle, and there were pieces of paper lying around everywhere. On some machines, a thin layer of dust had formed.

With amusement, I noted the half-eaten plate of unappetizing green beans sitting on a counter. Radioactive, probably.

On the shelves were jars of weird looking... things. Bunches of cells and half-formed creatures. Pathetic to be grown in a lab. I tapped the glass of one of the containers and Vexen went ballistic, swatting my hand away. "Don't touch anything!"

"Hmph" I said, recovering quickly, "Those are ugly anyway."

But on a whole, I knew that it was a still perfectly functional laboratory, a real scientist's haven. But I was no scientist. "I don't see what's so great about this place that you spend all your time in here," I told Vexen truthfully. I let a little scorn slid into my voice, just to see how he would react.

Vexen appeared as though he was debating with himself if he should answer me or throw me out. In the end, he answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Experimentation is my _life_. If not spent in a laboratory, what sort of scientist would I be? Of _course_ I would rather listen to the hum of my machines than to the bothersome chatter of the others."

I assumed that the others meant Larxene and Axel, though I suspected that I was included. "Just how many years of your life have you spent cooped up in here? Three? Five?" I questioned, doubting that I could spend even a week in here, let alone months and years.

Vexen had already turned to his computer, and was in the process of pulling up some very complex molecular structure charts (at least that's what I think they were). He said reflectively, forgetting that I was only an unwelcome guest and an insignificant being, "Approximately seven. The exact date eludes me."

Oh... "That's makes you kinda old, doesn't it?" I grinned insolently.

I guess even Vexen doesn't like to be called old, even though he probably wasn't really _that_ much more advanced in age than the others. Immediately swinging around to reprimand me, he said pointedly, "With age comes wisdom, you little fool."

"Ha!" I laughed. In his case, it doesn't. But it got me thinking... Where had Vexen come from? Wouldn't he have come from somewhere else other than Castle Oblivion? If there was a way in, there was a way out. Holding my breath in anticipation, I asked, "Where did you live, I mean, before you came here?"

There was a pause, and I half-expected Vexen to start railing at me again.

"That is absolutely none of your business," Vexen said sharply and coldly. His voice was softer than usual, but perfectly controlled, reminding me of the tone that Zexion had used. I was taken aback.

Gone was the easily agitated and slightly demented scientist, and in his place sat a hostile, perfectly sane and rather intimidating man. Then I uneasily remembered that he was fully capable of holding his own in battle with his ice magic. True, he wasn't quite as skilled as the others, mostly hiding behind a shield, but it still wouldn't be wise to fight him. I guess I was just getting used to bullying him around like Larxene and Axel always did. We always forgot that other side that he kept hidden, either by choice or otherwise.

The glare he was giving me was completely unlike any of the ones he had used before. This one was glacial, as if he was really mad at me, more than a simple irritation. What was it about his past that made him so ticked off?

His eyes fixed on me and I was temporarily frozen. I had never thought that _Vexen _was capable of that. Face stoic and voice grim, he warned, "Do not poke into subjects that don't concern you." I recognized that this Vexen was not to be messed with.

Holding up my hands in surrender I said, "Fine, I won't." I held my breath.

"Good." He abruptly turned back to the large computer screen and paid no more attention to me. I stared at his back wondering what he expected me to do. I was a bit discouraged since I had found no answers at all, but decided that anymore time here was wasted. Vexen wasn't going to tell me anything useful that might help me found a way out of Castle Oblivion and as far as I could see, the lab held nothing particularly fascinating. I started to leave.

"Sora will be arriving soon."

I turned in surprise. "Huh?"

"Your friend, Sora's here. I thought that you might want to be informed beforehand." When Vexen faced me again, I found that he was back to his regular self again. Grinning away like a madman. I nearly rolled my eyes for thinking that he could be anything other than a complete nutcase.

Smiling evilly, he added, "He has come for Naminé."

I became serious the second he mentioned her name. At this point, I had no ill intentions towards Sora. I was just surprised to hear that he was in Castle Oblivion. How? And what did Vexen mean that he was here for Naminé? Nonsense. Sora and I were best friends! He would never try to take her away from me.

"That's... great, I guess," I began, scratching my head, "But how?"

"Not now. I dare say you'll be meeting him soon, ask him then," Vexen said, waving me off. "You've wasted too much of my time as it is. Leave." He refused to say anymore.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your, uh, very_ important_ work," I assured him in an insincere voice. As I passed through the exit, I glanced back over my shoulder. Vexen was typing something. I could just barely make out the words on the screen, squinting, 'Tenth day since activation: Shows great improvement. Displays signs of curiosity and intelligence. Might–' And the door shut, leaving me staring blankly at it.

Hm. Strange. I wondered what experiment Vexen had been working on.

No prizes for guessing what.

But even more pressing... Sora would be coming! I hoped that he wasn't expected any big welcome parties or anything. Castle Oblivion wasn't exactly the kind of place that put one in a party mood.

Relieved that soon I would have a friend around, I resolved to ask him about all the details when I finally did meet him. Maybe the two of us could find a way out, and we could leave with Naminé! It was best for him to come to me, considering that I didn't even know where he was. I felt sure that, even though Castle Oblivion was so large, our paths would cross eventually.

---

A few days earlier, I wouldn't have dreamed of being in the situation I was in now. What would I have cared about the other residents of Castle Oblivion? But as it was...

"You want to know about Vexen?" Axel asked, raising his eyebrows. The red-haired man hadn't been the ideal candidate to ask, but then, the choices had been sorely limited. I didn't trust him, but at least he was easily available and a lot more approachable than Larxene.

I had just managed to corner him in the hall as he exited the dining hall with a piece of toast from his breakfast still in his hand. Even Organizational agents need to eat, you know. Now, he munched on it thoughtfully.

There had been something about the way that Vexen had reacted to my question that made me want to find out what had happened to him in the past. The glimpse of his other side made me wonder if there was more to his story than what I saw. In answer to Axel's question, I nodded, "Yeah, tell me what you know about him."

"Not much," Axel admitted with false modesty. It's one of his habits to appear more ignorant than he really was, but spend enough time around him and you start to tell the difference between genuine cluelessness and when he was bluffing. "Laxaeus, Zexion or Marluxia should know more, but I guess you're not eager to ask them, huh?" I didn't bother to nod or shake my head; he was stating the obvious.

Besides, Axel _had _claimed that he was good at providing information, so I decided to put his knowledge to the test. What was the world coming to that the jokers and clowns were the smart ones?

"Alright." Axel folded his arms and looked reflective, "Well, Vexen was here long before I came, but word is that he used to be from big town. Believe it or not, he was entirely normal. Basically, it meant that he didn't display any signs of being more than a boy with an interest in science."

Just 'an interest'? It _was_ hard to believe. "What happened?"

"The early years passed easily enough, and then some major disaster took place. The town was devastated. I hear it was literally reduced to rubble by some unknown catastrophe. A very unfortunate event, particularly for our demented friend.

"With both parents dead, and not having any relatives who could take him in, Vexen went to live on his own. When something like that happens, you just become bitter, you know? Ah... It's the dream of many scientists to finally discover the way to cheat death. Vexen clung on to the past, to the people he once knew but were dead now. He wanted to find a way to preserve their essences– their very _selves_– forever, even if the original was gone. The answer was presented in the art of cloning.

"Fueled by that desire, and later by the sheer joy of discovery, Vexen developed some obsession with science. He believed that it was the only thing he had left. Didn't have much time left for a social life. He always lived too much in the past, anyway."

Axel looked up at the ceiling. Someone else might've been fooled into thinking that he was sympathetic, but I knew better. I sensed that he was emotionally detached from the tale that he was telling. It was as if he were simply stating facts and numbers. He couldn't care less what happened to Vexen in the past, present or future.

Out of everyone, perhaps _he_ was truly the coldest... I eyed him warily. With every question, I had a weird feeling of myself sinking deeper into a trap that he laid.

I waited impatiently as Axel gulped down the last of his toast. I couldn't help but feel that this was a very inappropriate time to _eat_. Vexen would be extremely offended if he knew. I suspected that Axel enjoyed dragging out the moment just to irritate me.

Clearing his throat, Axel began again, "And if you're into gossip and rumors, they also say that he was in love with some young lady, but then she rejected him. He wasn't exactly the most eligible of bachelors, you see. Back then, Vexen was basically known as the district's oddball. That was probably the last straw, because he came to accept that he'd be alone forever. But that's just a rumor, mind you. Not from a reliable source, but hey–" He shrugged, "Who knows?

"It was just one tragic event after another so I'll spare you the unabridged story. At that time, our friend was really going bonkers, so when an agent from the Organization approached him, he gladly accepted the offer. Wanted to throw the old life away. And it _did_ work, to a certain extent. I doubt that even he really remembers the person who he was now," Axel concluded his narration meditatively.

"So, what do you think? Not quite what you expected, eh Riku?" Axel noticed that I was exceptionally quiet. He peered curiously at me, waving his hand in front of my face. "Riku?"

"... ... ..."

Grinning at my dazed expression, Axel went on, "If you think that's unbelievable, get this. Vexen was actually one of the early ones, scouted out by our leader himself, the Superior. I guess it was his brilliant mind."

Superior? Leader of the Organization? 

"But it was too bad that he never made much progress. Didn't have what it took to accomplish the _bigger_ tasks." Axel shrugged casually, though there was scorn even in that simple motion. "So he was assigned to Marluxia's group here in Castle Oblivion. Basically, it meant cold storage. They gave him a lab to keep him pacified, and he's spent his life down there since. Fill in the spaces in-between."

"You sure that's how it happened?" I questioned having recovered from the shock. "That story's too far-fetched. I mean, we're talking Vexen here."

"That's exactly what I heard. True or not, that's for you to decide." Axel's smile didn't reach to his eyes. "Apparently, Vexen was actually quite an _idealistic_ guy, morals and all. He didn't believe in killing or torture, that kind of stuff. Believed that the world was kind. But I guess that's changed over the years."

Axel chuckled a little, "Vexen and ethics? They mix like oil and water now. The experiments he's been doing are anything _but_ ethical. To this day, I think his greatest dream is something along the lines of producing a clone superior to its original." He looked meaningfully at me. Apparently Axel found it highly amusing, for whatever reason.

I shook my head and breathed out slowly. I thought of bitter Vexen downstairs forever toiling on some experiment that no one cared about. Even though I talked and tried to appear tough, I really couldn't help but feel bad for people who suffered. It's Riku's fault, I guess, that I had this super annoying conscience nagging at me. He could never _not_ help someone who was truly in need.

"You're feeling sorry for him, aren't you?" Axel said, and I looked up at him in surprise. How did he know? His voice was grim, "Well, don't be. Vexen wouldn't like or appreciate it, believe me. When I met him, he already was the way he is now. If he was ever someone else, it was a long time ago." Axel tried to explain what he meant, "Right now, he's just Vexen. No more than what you see. It's pointless to try to see any deeper."

It was still confusing, but I guess I got a bit of what he was trying to say. Just Vexen. The old him was dead and gone. No matter who he had been, it didn't matter anymore, because it was history. Yes, I got it. But... My– Riku's– heart felt heavy on his behalf.

He could ignore the past, but _I_ couldn't. Every time I saw him, I would think of the person he might've been. Oh well. When I saw Vexen again, I would just have to pretend that I didn't know more than I had before speaking to Axel.

This story, coming from Axel especially, should've been enough for me to I write it off as pure fiction created to make a fool of me. But deep down, I knew that it was really what had happened. Don't ask me how. Still, I just wouldn't accept it completely. Maybe it was because I didn't want to believe that there were wounds that never healed. I wanted to believe that anything mistake could be corrected, and any wrong made right. But that was the first time where I realized that maybe I was too naive to think changes that drastic possible.

I pushed my increasingly disturbing thoughts off and asked a more practical question. "Who's the Superior?" The word had rung ominously in my mind since its mention just a couple of minutes ago.

Axel perked up considerably as he rubbed his chin ruefully. "Funny you should ask. Only the high-ranking agents know that," he replied vaguely. Obviously, he was trying to sidestep the question, but I quickly saw the loophole in his statement.

"And you're not?" I countered.

Axel rewarded me with a broad smile. "Ah... You caught it! You're a sharp one, all right. Anyway, sorry, you're not allowed to know. Maybe someday—"

"–When I'm in your little group?" I finished, secretly disappointed that I had learnt nothing about obviously important Superior character. Maybe next time. Vehemently, I told him, "_Forget_ it, Axel."

He winced, "Ouch."

All right then, time for question number two. _Subtlety, subtlety! _I told myself. I had to make it sound like a casual question, slowly weaving it into the conversation..._  
_

"How did Vexen get here from his town? W_here_ exactly is Castle Oblivion?"

Oh well. I guess I was never good at being subtle. I crossed my fingers behind my back. Yeah, like that _really_ helped.

Axel was amused by my shabby attempt. He offered helpfully, "A tip, Riku. Try not to be so obvious next time and it just might work."

_Ugh! No one ever tells me anything!_ I thought, angrily. It was getting very bothersome that no one could— or rather, didn't want to– tell me about the things of importance. It seemed that I would just have to find the answers myself. I suppose I failed in my mission, but I still grudgingly thanked Axel as I left, "Thanks for the storytelling."

"No problem. Anything to help an aspiring detective," he called after me. I had pretended not to be overly interested, but he had seen through me after all. Just as he always did. I scowled, face turned away from him. His tone really infuriated me, as if he were superior to me.

Just before I pulled out my card and used it to travel to another room, I remembered to ask one more question. Suspiciously, I asked, "How did you find out so much about Vexen's past, Axel? He doesn't exactly broadcast it, you know." Broadcasting it, indeed! It was likely the most well kept piece of information that he possessed.

Axel shook his head, grinning. His eyes twinkled. "It's a gift. I know the darkest secrets in everyone's hearts."

"Quit trying to be all mysterious, Axel. You're lying." I said flatly. There was no way, unless he was a mind-reader...

"Am I?" Axel asked, putting on a show of being puzzled before smiling again. "But that's a se–cret."

Typical. "That's what I thought. What about you, what's your story, Axel?" I asked half-heartedly. It was pointless. Axel only told me things that wouldn't allow me to have a handle on him. I finally understood that. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" I didn't even have to be psychic to make that prediction.

"Like I said, you're clever," Axel repeated. Winking, he waved easily at me as I stepped out of the hall, "That's _top _secret."

* * *

This chapter sort of strayed away from the usual, but I just felt like doing a bit on Vexen (and Axel) even though I never really liked him. Too creepy. Come to think of it, just _what_ do they eat? Oddly, the first thing that came to mind was toast. Anyway, drop me a review if you'd like, please. See you in one week!  



	9. Day 10 Later

Thanks to Bronzed Toast and Shale 101 for reviewing! Wow, you're right, Shale, I've just noticed how much Vexen and Hojo are alike... By the way, I'm not going to put dream sequences in italics because I find it distracting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 10 - Later

"Hey Riku! Yoo hoo!" I groaned as I turned on my side, shielding my eyes from the light. I must have had fallen asleep on the beach again. Nothing new. But _who_ was calling me? I had to tell her to shut up.

"Yo, Riku, get up!" Yet another annoying voice.

I sat up slowly, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. "Oh, what's up, Selphie, Tidus?" I asked groggily in greeting, stretching. My two friends were watching me happily. Clearly nothing was really wrong.

"Nothin's the matter." Selphie chirped, leaning forward towards me, smiling. Somehow, I detected a serious note in her normally cheerful voice, "We just think there's been something strange about you lately."

Tidus cut in, also concerned despite his light tone. "What she means is that we're all worried about you." I raised my eyebrows. Who was 'we'? "All of us agree there's something up. Sora and Kairi especially."

"Huh." So the two of them thought there was something _wrong_ with me? I sat with one leg straight, the other pulled close to my chest as I gazed out towards the sea. The peaceful waters weren't anything like what I was feeling inside. "What about Naminé? Does she say anything?" I asked, with a half sigh. The others' concern meant nothing to me, only hers.

Instead of answering, Selphie and Tidus looked at each other, confused. It was the 'what's he talking about' expression. "Uh... Who's Naminé?" Tidus ventured first, uncertainly, as he scuffed his shoe in the sand. "Some girl you have a crush on?"

They didn't know? But it wasn't possible! I whipped around to face them. Demandingly, I asked, "What d'you mean 'who's Naminé'?"

Selphie scratched her head and held her hands out in complete blankness. "Sorry, but we don't know her." Her wide green eyes ensured me that she was truly clueless. Same held true for Tidus. Maybe the both of them had amnesia. "You sure you're not still dreaming?"

"Maybe he has a fever..."

Irritated, I swiped away the hand that was trying to feel my forehead. "I'm perfectly fine! It's you two I'm worried about. How could you forget Naminé!" She was one of their best friends, for crying out loud!

"But... We really don't know. Is she even here, on the Destiny Islands?"

I started to feel very uneasy. I-Is there something wrong with me? Although I was nearly sure that I was right, there was a teensy bit of doubt now... Something had started shifting in my mind, but what was it...? Then, I saw her standing a distance away from us, beside a coconut tree.

Relieved that I wasn't losing my mind, I said to Tidus and Selphie, pointing her out, "There she is! You were just joking about the Naminé thing, right?" I grinned as I understood their prank and stood up, starting to approach her before either one of them could stop me.

But then Naminé turned and walked away. Unsure about why she was avoiding me, I reached out a hand and called to her, "Wait, Naminé. I just heard the strangest thing–" She turned to me, and her face was the saddest that it had ever been. A split second later, she was retreating into the shadows behind her. Then she was gone like she had never existed. Where she had stood, an emptiness remained.

I _forgot_ who she was.

Just as I was figuring out who that blond-haired girl was, I woke up with a start, realizing that I had fallen asleep not on the beach, but in the small room where Naminé remained in throughout the day. I must have nodded off as I sat against the wall. Strange dream. But now that I was wide-awake and refreshed, I knew perfectly well who she was, so why would I forget in my dreams?

Two full days had passed since the whole unpleasant event at the library, and some of the tension between Naminé and me had dissolved. At least, to me, being around her was less awkward now. We seldom talked, but as I often did, I watched her. My thoughts revolved constantly about Naminé, and only her. It was almost an obsession. By this time, Sora had almost drifted completely into the background along with all the other kids on the Destiny Islands, Kairi included. They appeared to me only in dreams.

My only true memory, Naminé, was all that mattered to me. I always hoped that one of those days Naminé would finally be truly happy again and could feel free to be open around me. Sometimes though, I wondered if I was a fool to be so optimistic.

Trying not to come on too strong, I gave her some space. But I found that I couldn't drift far.

So, on the tenth day of my life, I was in the usual meeting place with Naminé. It's here that I can feel at peace and far away from everyone and everything unpleasant. Like I said, she was the only one who I clung to for stability. Which was why I was relieved to know that at least she still enjoyed drawing. She was seated in her chair, head bent down in concentration. Her pencil made soft scratching noises as she drew. There didn't seem to be a need for an eraser.

I tried not to be intrusive, but I found myself craning over to see what she was working on. I remembered the days at the beach where she had drawn pictures of everyone else. The memory of everyone looking surprised and then grinning when she presented us with our sketches was a bright one, even if it wasn't real.

I took one look at the sketch that she was working on and I in an instant, I knew what it was. Really, Naminé was a brilliant artist. The coconut trees, wooden huts by the seashore, down to little fishes in the water, they were all there in that paper. For a moment, it was hard to believe that I wasn't really back at the Destiny Islands. What a strange feeling it gave me, that brief moment where I could _feel_ everything about my home around me. If I didn't know better I'd say that it was magic.

"It's so... realistic! You're as great an artist as I remember, Naminé!" I said, smiling broadly to show that I really meant it. "It's amazing how you can draw everything so perfectly when it's been years since you left the Destiny Islands."

Naminé's pencil halted and hovered over the paper. "I suppose it is..." She said, gazing at the sketch longingly. I had assumed that she was homesick, but in reality, it was far more than that. Naminé also wanted to leave the confines of Castle Oblivion.

"Do you remember how you used to draw pictures of Sora and I?" I asked her, referring back to my memories. "Those were the days, weren't they?" I sighed wistfully and look up at the blank white ceiling.

The Destiny Islands were the only life that I could recall since Naminé hadn't put the memories of Riku's later adventures into my mind yet. So, I suppose I was a bit more simple-minded then, only knowing about the calm and peaceful days. "Say, could you draw a picture of me, Naminé?" I asked, with a sudden idea.

"...?"

"You see, I- uh, kinda lost the one that you gave me last time." I replied sheepishly. Actually, I remember that the wind had blown it right out of my hand and into the sea. I had half-thought about jumping in after it, but it would have been ruined anyway. I didn't mention that I had completely flipped out as I watched it float away. Embarrassed by my behavior as a kid, I just said, "I really want something that you gave me, just to keep like a good luck charm."

Those were the magic words.

Naminé looked surprised at first, but then she gave me one of her rare smiles and replied shyly, "Okay." After staring at me long and hard, she turned back to her sketchbook and started to pencil out the outlines. Then, I'm not sure if I caught it right, since after all it made no sense, but I thought Naminé just might have murmured, "Thank you."

I think that I'll never forget what it felt like to be in the same quiet room that held nothing but the two of us. She would be drawing, wrapped up in her own world, while I would watch from behind her chair and over her shoulders to protect her from hostile forces. I remember thinking how nice it would be if I could just freeze time...

By now, the pencil markings on the white paper were starting to gain shape. Before long I was staring back at the set of eyes, carefully drawn and perfectly identical to the ones on my face. But they were strangely blank, and I couldn't really see any emotion in them. I wondered how Naminé had chosen to portray me. Would I be happy or sad? Thoughtful or carefree? Which feelings?

Being around Naminé always led me to think about the days we had spent together, and I mentioned them often. "Do you remember..." or "We had so much fun doing..." were common things that I said. I was so thickheaded that I didn't realize that every word made her more and more uncomfortable.

"Can you remember this meteor shower at the Destiny Islands? You and I were watching them, and you got scared and asked me if the meteor could hit us–" That's me being a bonehead again.

"– you promised to protect me and I gave you my good luck charm." Naminé continued abruptly, dropping her pencil. I was astonished to hear the struggle in her voice.

"That's right, I still have it," I said hesitantly, sensing something wrong.

Naminé shook her head vigorously and clutched my hands desperately. Her blue eyes were wide with what I recognized as fear and desperation, like my bringing up the old memory was painful to her. "N-no. It's all wrong," she said. "I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"What's all wrong, Naminé?" I asked, concerned about her sudden change in mood. "What's wrong!"

Naminé looked at the door briefly, and then slowly let go of me. "There's something that I must tell you, whether they want me to or not. The things that you remember about me, they're not true. I was never on the Destiny Islands, and I never met you until you came here!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" I was shocked into asking bluntly without first checking my tone.

"You don't get it!" she cried, and I stared at her with my mouth slightly open. She slid back into docility, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to tell you the truth... You see, you're not really Riku. Everything you remember didn't really happen at all." She paused and sighed heavily in exasperation, "It's all my fault, I did this to you."

Did WHAT to me? "Sorry, but I don't get it." 

Mind made up, Naminé leapt off her seat and grabbed my wrist. Before I knew it, she was pulling me towards the door. That girl is surprisingly strong for her small frame. I was at loss and thoroughly confused. "What're you doing?"

"What I should've done earlier. I see that just telling you won't do a thing, you need to get away from me," she told me firmly. When she finally let go, Naminé stood straight in front of me. This side of her was strong and stubborn. I wasn't used to it, and wondered what had brought it about. Plus, I still didn't get anything of what she had said.

What did she mean about me not being Riku? How could I not be when I could remember every single thing about my life? I believed almost her every word, but she was telling me that my life was a lie, that my memories were lies. I just couldn't believe it.

"Please leave! My powers will only hurt you if you stay here," Naminé said, her eyes pleading. "You have to leave Castle Oblivion somehow. At least stay where they can't find you!"

I couldn't quite believe my ears. Why was she telling me to leave? "W- what?" I stuttered, completely unlike myself.

"Believe me. You must go, it's for your own good. There's no time to explain. He's coming already." Her eyes kept darting back to the closed door as if expecting someone to come in at any moment. Her voice was hurried, "You'll never escape if you don't go now! _Please_–"

I'll never forget the crestfallen expression that formed on Naminé's face as the door opened. You would've thought that the world had just crumbled around her. She looked defeated, and the energy that she had possessed just a second ago was gone. When the man who entered gave her a single questioning glance, she walked back to her chair, slowly, like a sleepwalker. I turned my attention to him.

The newcomer wasn't anyone that I already knew. No, this one was a man with wild reddish brown hair. He was dressed in the traditional clothes of a member of the Organization, black robes down to his feet. Ring any bells?

Personally, my first impression was that of dislike. I immediately sensed that there was also a distinct air of superiority about him. The Keeper. The Master, with a capital 'M'. Coincidentally, that would mean that his name was _M_arluxia.

"Hello," he said, feigning surprise. I could tell with a single glance that he was crafty, and I tended not to like that kind of person too much. My guard was up in a second. When he saw me tense, he held up a hand as if to ask for peace. "Is that how you always greet strangers?" he asked.

"When I'm in a creepy castle and just meeting a shifty character? I'll have to say yes." I replied without hesitation, eyes carefully focused on him. Soul Eater would come into my hand the moment I willed it. I'm always a fighter first. He would've been very sorry had he made just one false move...

The Keeper went on to say regretfully, "I'm sorry that you find me shifty, and I'm very hurt that you think this castle is– what did you say?— 'creepy'. After all, I did decorate it myself. But rest assured, Riku, I don't intend to harm you or Naminé." Not _yet_, anyway.

I turned back to check on Naminé, but found that she was as silent as always. Her sketch was unfinished, and she was as still as a statue. It was obvious she already knew this guy, but was exceptionally wary in his presence. Gee, I wonder why. I already suspected that he would know everything about me, but I was still taken aback at his casual usage of my name. His promise wasn't very reassuring since I knew that words of _certain_ people are as easily dissipated as air.

This time, however, I decided not to antagonize anyone else just yet. Goodness knows, I really didn't need another enemy. I fell back into a regular at ease stance, and he smiled contentedly, as if he knew that I wouldn't attack him right away.

"My name is Marluxia, and I'm the master of Castle Oblivion. I've heard much about you. My apologies for not meeting you sooner," he said, offering his right hand for a handshake. I didn't take it.

"Don't expect me to tread lightly and butter you up just 'cause you're the leader around here," I informed him. I answered rudely to avoid being intimidated.

Marluxia dropped his hand (along with all pretense of being friendly) to his side and gave a brief, insincere laugh. "Aren't you worried that I'll throw you into a dungeon? Every good castle has one, you know." I had a rather unpleasant taste in my mouth as he said that. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"What're you here for?" I asked, changing the subject. "But wait, I think I know. You have something you want to say to Naminé, right? Lately, everyone does." I said, hitting the nail right on the head.

His lip curled. "Such a clever boy." Somehow, the way he said it, it didn't sound much like a compliment. "Yes, you're absolutely correct, so it will be much appreciated if you leave us for the time being. I would like it to be a private conversation, you understand."

I looked to Naminé and my voice automatically became gentler. "You'll be okay, right?"

She glanced up at me for a second before turning away again. "Yes." Of course she would be all right. I was sure that Marluxia was using her for something, so he wouldn't hurt her as long as he needed her to do his bidding. But I was scared for her all the same.

"Don't worry, I won't be far." I said this to Naminé, but I was looking directly at Marluxia. He knew that I wouldn't let any harm come to Naminé as long as I could help it. Marluxia waved me out before turning back to Naminé. There was something sinister in his aura that made me feel like he was making a threat. And the way he looked at me... I was more than willing to bet my Soul Eater that he was plotting something nasty. I shoved past him.

Very unwillingly, I exited the room, but stood outside pacing the hallway waiting for a sign— any sign– of trouble to dash in. I didn't hear anything apart from some muffled whispering sounds. Pressing my ear against the door, I struggled to hear, but I couldn't make anything out. What poison was Marluxia filling Naminé's mind with? I shifted my weight nervously from side to side.

I listened again, pushing my senses to their limits. But I still couldn't hear well enough. Finally, an idea struck me. Carefully, I coaxed the darkness to penetrate Marluxia's seal just enough for me to make out what he was saying. At first I thought that my trick hadn't worked, because I couldn't hear a single word that Naminé said.

But then I realized that it was really just a very one-sided conversation.

I listened even harder. "–Not so heartless, are you? And I thought you didn't care about him." Marluxia was saying, mockingly. His words were followed by stoic silence.

"I see, so you don't want to endanger your guardian," Marluxia said, his tone getting more agitated. No response. There was a pause, then..."You think you're clever don't you, Naminé?" There wasn't a hint of friendliness now, fake or not. "You think you can defy my orders whenever you feel like it?"

Naminé didn't seem to reply. Marluxia said, irritated, "Fine, keep your silence, witch. Just make sure to do your job or I _will_ snuff out that annoying pest who fancies himself your bodyguard."

He was threatening her!

But outside, I was frozen as I realized the meaning of what he had said. Marluxia was making use of _me_ to force Naminé into doing something against her will. Had I always been an unknowing hostage? He continued, "The Keyblade Master approaches still. Now, I want you to erase Kairi completely from his memory, like you did with that replica."

That... replica? Erase Kairi? I don't remember... There was a hole in my memories that I felt wasn't there before.

Who _was_ Kairi?

_I... can't remember... _My mouth fell open as I realized the truth. I knew now, but I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to hear more. I didn't need to. I stormed in, cracking the simple seal that Marluxia lay on the room. Naminé sat, head hung down while Marluxia stood menacingly in front of her. Marluxia's expression was ugly, when he faced me. "So you heard?"

"Yes!" I spat before turning to Naminé. Trying to sound confident, I asked, "Tell me the truth, Naminé! I'm not this 'replica' or whatever, right?" She bowed her head. My voice lost all confidence and sounded more like a plea, "Right!"

Marluxia went to her and taking a tight hold on her arm, forcibly jerked her up, "Yes, do tell him the truth, Naminé. No? Then I will. It'll make no difference, and I will enjoy his reaction." He smiled lazily, "Let me tell you the story. A while ago, Vexen obtained a sample from a boy named Riku. From his DNA, _you_ were created. Without memories, without a heart."

I was a... heartless?

Marluxia drank in my dismay, as he gladly went on, "In that state you were quite useless to us. So under my orders, Castle's Oblivion's resident witch, Naminé, used her powers and gave you a past by falsely implanting memories that the real Riku has. Perhaps in that sense, you _are _him. But make no mistake, no matter how well-crafted, you still remain a clone. You are only a fake. You aren't Riku, only a mere shadow of him, created artificially. Don't presume to change things, because whatever you do will be at the bidding of the Organization."

"What're you talking about? I can take you down now, if I wanted to!"

Marluxia sneered at me. "I doubt you could. Don't you see? By manipulating your memories, I have full control over you!"

"It can't be." I stammered, for once thrown off guard. It couldn't be the truth, could it? But it was... logical. If I didn't have control over my memories, my thoughts and actions would already be in his power. "No way."

"But it _is_." Marluxia told me, satisfied with my confusion. Then he barked at Naminé, "Tell him it's the truth. Shatter his illusions!" He shook her, tugging on her arm as she tried to break away.

"Get away from her!" I shouted. It didn't even occur to me at the time that Naminé wasn't worth rescuing. I already cared too deeply for her to process the new information.

"And who's going to make me? You?" He smirked, not even moving away the slightest bit. I had no more use for words. Instead, I charged forward. Marluxia calmly took a step backwards, and lifting his hand, cast a spell.

A violent storm of petals erupted from nowhere. They hit me with none too delicate force and I blacked out, hearing Naminé's cry just above the sound of the raging petal cyclone.

---

While I was unconcious, my memory was altered again. Yet another layer was stacked on top, and the memories of that day drifted to the back of my mind as the chains linking them broke. I remembered nothing of that encounter.

And so, when I came to, life resumed its regular course with me none the wiser. Still, a little had changed.

After this alteration, I was still 'Riku', but now I had his memories of the later adventures after leaving the Destiny Islands too. I could 'remember' all of his– my– affairs with darkness, and the whole event at Kingdom Hearts. All small, subtle changes.

But the big thing was that now I knew why Naminé had left the islands all those years ago. I came to consciousness the next day with a burning desire to punish Sora for his mistake. Oh yeah, I was furiously mad.

* * *

That was a longer chapter than normal, but nothing much really happened. Hopefully, the next one will advance the story. I really want to finish this before KH2 comes out... 


	10. Day 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 11

Even though I couldn't recall all that he had said and done to me, Marluxia and I never got along very well. There _was_ no relationship to begin with since he made no more attempts to meet me after the disastrous first meeting. So, as far as I knew, we hadn't met formally before.

I saw him from time to time, heard snide remarks made about him, but never actually spoke to him. I judged a book by its cover, and I was pretty darn right. The way he swaggered around made it clear that he thought that he owned the place. He was too firmly settled in his leadership post to sense the undercurrents in the Organization. So after a while, I decided that Marluxia wasn't a particularly remarkable person, simply the leader of an unimpressive unit.

He never earned my respect, and I grew to dislike the sight of his wild, unkempt hair.

However, the effects of Naminé's recent handiwork left a much deeper impression than the Keeper of Castle Oblivion ever did. She made me hate Sora.

A meeting of old friends... Funny, I would've imagined a peaceful chat over tea, or maybe excited shouts and thumps on the back. Who would've expected to be greeted with a challenge to a duel? Who would've expected to greet a childhood friend with a challenge?

That's right, after having my memories rewritten _twice_, I was finally about to actually meet Sora for the first time. But unlike him, I wasn't happy to see him at all. In fact, when Vexen casually informed me of his presence, I literally seethed with rage.

How _dare_ he even show his face here, trying to 'save' Naminé? He had long lost that right. After what he did, he would be lucky if she chose to forgive him at all. Now, it was my job, and mine alone to protect her, even if it was from old friends.

So what _was_ that terrible thing that Sora did?

I know it's hard to believe that someone like him could have intentionally done anything to hurt another, so maybe it wasn't deliberate, but it was there, implanted so well that it felt real. My memories contained the same meteor shower episode as before, which was then shortly followed by Naminé's departure. But now I had the Part Two of that story.

What I hadn't known before was that it really had never been her choice, nor was it that her parents chose to move away entirely out of free will. It was _that_ incident that had forced them.

It started on one ordinary day where Naminé and Sora had been playing together. I wasn't with them as I normally would have since there was something about a tuition lesson that my folks made me take. I hated it, but what's a kid to do? I decided that it would be fine; how much trouble could two kids cause as opposed to three?

Heh. Lots.

Somehow or another, Naminé had fallen off a cliff and into the sea. Not the calm waters that you remember, but the more treacherous waves on the other side of the island. For a young girl, those currents weren't easy to break out off. I was horrified to arrive with the others only to see her gasping for air as the sea tried to pull her down again, maybe forever.

The worst thing was that Sora was there by her side the whole time, but he didn't even try to rescue her. Anyone- _anyone_- else would have jumped in to save her. But he didn't. They say that he just stood there frozen, from either shock or fear. It was Tidus who had chanced upon them and dashed off to get help.

If the adults hadn't come in time, or Naminé hadn't been able to hold on to a rock as long as she had... I guess there's no need to spell it out. As it was, she didn't suffer any permanent physical damage, though I wondered how she could bear to look at the sea that had nearly swallowed her again.

But although she had been physically saved, the damage was done.

Naminé closed up like a clam and being even more silent to the point that one might think that she was mute. Worse, now there was always something about her that made her seem _scared_. Was it her fear of death? I wouldn't be surprised. A close brush like that at her age was something that never would fully heal.

There was no one she could confide in, because there was no one who could _understand_. The rest of us were still children and didn't think much of the shadowy thing called Death. Even if she had tried, she couldn't possibly have described the experience to us.

I never realized how alone she must have felt with no one to help her through.

Then, there was one day where I crept around stealthily as I witnessed her abrupt transformation. I was suddenly struck with a desperate need to help her. I remained in the shadows behind her, hoping that my presence might bring her even the slightest bit of comfort. If she noticed me, she never gave a sign. That was what Naminé had become.

I don't think I ever really forgave Sora for letting her become that way.

But I tried my best to patch things up between us. I wasn't willing to give up another one of my oldest and best friends so easily. By and by, it became just a bad, hazy memory, especially since Naminé's parents decided that leaving the Destiny Islands would be for the best.

There was no way to mend the damage done to their daughter's mind, no way to reverse it, but at very least, they could help her push that memory away.

So, they just packed their bags and left.

Within six months of her accident, one of my closest childhood friends had left my life for what I thought would be forever. I remember being heartbroken, though being a kid, I regained my spirits pretty quickly. Before long, I was running happily on the beach again. People are funny that way; they have to be constantly reminded of things, if not, the memory goes 'poof'.

All _would_ have been okay had it not been what happened next. Some time after, there was news of a shipwreck just off the coast of a neighboring island. I remembered my parents talking about it in grave tones... It was the one that Naminé was on. We had heard nothing more.

I was sure that that was the reason why her family was separated and she had ended up miserable in Castle Oblivion.

So you see, I thought that Naminé wouldn't want to see Sora since it would probably bring back too many bad memories. It might have just been a bad case of chain reaction, but it had begun with him. Sora should never have let her fall into the ocean. He should've saved her the first chance he could. But he hadn't.

That's why I blamed all her lack of life on Sora. He was the root of her silent suffering so I believed that by keeping him as far away as possible, I was _protecting_ her. But of course, that memory wasn't true at all. Sora was never a coward. Far from it, if anything. Still, caught up in a pretty illusion, I went and confronted Sora.

He had no idea what I was talking about.

It's hilarious, really, he thinking that I was Riku and saying things like 'I've been looking for you'. But then, even _I _didn't know I wasn't Riku! At first, I tried to chase him away with threats, but Sora just wouldn't take the hint. He only assumed that I had lost my memory as do its inhabitants over time.

Anxiously, he told me that he was here to 'save' me.

What a joke. I knew that it was just Sora being his noble self, but I was sorely tired of him trying to play hero. Before I knew it, we had come to blows. It wasn't kid's play anymore; I was really out to hurt him. Strangely, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. It was frustrating.

"Had... enough, Riku?" Sora panted slightly as he managed to knock me back with his keyblade. The fight had taken its toll on both of us already.

"You kidding me, Sora?" I said, smirking, "This reminds me exactly of the old days, you know... Those good ol' days."

"Really?" Sora perked up, probably hoping that I had come to my senses. I'm pretty sure that he was half-expecting me to drop my sword and start apologizing for fighting him while saying 'I don't know what came over me'. No such luck though.

I nodded, "Yeah. I remember me always kicking your butt until you begged for mercy. And that's what's gonna happen today!" Throwing all force into my swing, I successfully broke his guard and sent him stumbling.

He was clearly disappointed, but I didn't care. To me, Sora was just a naive idiot. He got back up slowly. When he lifted his head, I saw that this time there was a new fire in his eyes. It seemed that he had finally given up trying to persuade me.

We began again.

To put it plainly, I lost. It wasn't that bad a loss, I mean, I could have gone on had Sora not stopped. We stared at each other from across the hall, panting. Instead of attacking me, he merely shook his head and dispelled his keyblade. The way he did it... Like he was deeply upset, "That's enough. I don't want to fight you anymore, Riku."

My will to fight just kind of extinguished when I heard that sort of _sadness_.

"You'll regret that," I said angrily, turning my back on him and fleeing to another floor. I never did like charity. Silently, I vowed that we would meet again and then I would beat him, for the sake of Naminé and my own pride. I had always been the stronger one! That's the way it should be, and that was the way I intended to keep it.

But even with that reassurance, I found that I couldn't quite keep my anger in and went to an empty room. Marluxia should really have thought of refurbishing since those fancy roses of his break so easily. I slashed and hacked at dozens of them, demolishing like a machine.

It helped tons to hear the smashing of the marble and the delicate tinkling of the shards on the floor. It gave me reassurance that I still could do _some_ things, even if I couldn't get Naminé and myself out, or keep Sora away.

An hour later, when I stood, panting and sweating, Larxene stepped in. I glared at her through the damp hair hanging in front of my eyes and said, "You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Really?" she asked innocently, looking around first from the remains of the destroyed roses then to me. Larxene smiled lazily with dark humor, "I thought the last person you wanted to see would be Marluxia. I have a feeling he won't like the redecorating that you've done. Some anger management problems?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Larxene." I laughed flatly. Hand on the handle, I leaned on Soul Eater for support. I hoped she wasn't here for a fight, because I was really just quite exhausted from my fight with Sora. "Now, do us both a favor and get yourself out of here. I really don't have the patience to exchange insults with you. So go ahead, scram."

Larxene glanced at me calculatingly before turning away. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was actually nervous and wondering if I could really back up my threat. Finally, she snapped nastily, "You don't command me, pip-squeak. I would be happy to knock you down like you deserve, but I'm already running late for my next appointment."

"In other words, you're scared." I said evenly, with satisfaction.

Larxene gritted her teeth. Imagine Larxene, the Queen of Lightning, to have been humbled by a kid. Oh, I'm sure it hurt her more than she let on... All the better.

"How I _pity_ you, Larxene," I said airily to her back. I just realized that I did one second ago.

She froze, turning slowly, staring at me with a mixture of confusion and anger. But mostly anger. No matter how many death glares she sent my way, I wasn't to be stopped. I may not have known what her story was that she turned out this way, but I did understand what she was now.

I had said before that she was evil, and very likely she was. But what if it was just nothing more than a pretense, for fear that someone would see beneath and realize the truth? What if... Ah yes, she had always dangled 'the truth' in front of me like a treat that I couldn't have, but now I had found hers. But unlike her, I wouldn't jerk it back just as she reached out to take it. No, I would throw it in her face.

"Pretending doesn't change anything. You should know that, Larxene. And you thought no one would notice?" I went on scornfully. "No amount of cruelty you display can change the fact that you are weak. In the end, you're just a poser. A _nobody _pretending to be a somebody."

Was I pushing my luck too far? Larxene turned an amazing shade of red and shouted at me, "Who are you to lecture me about being a nobody? You of all people! I–"

"I what? Nothing you say will change it, you know," I cut in, coldly. This was getting old. "It's the _truth_, Larxene. Your truth."

That shut her up. "All this time, you've really been _jealous_ of Naminé. You couldn't bear to see her clean while you dabbled with your messy businesses. You couldn't believe that someone like her could still exist in this kind of world."

Larxene's mouth opened and shut like a fish's, but no words came. I grinned craftily, "I see, so that's how it is. I was right."

"I'm warning you..." she said, voice trembling with rage.

I went on happily, as though not hearing her threat. "Even with all your powers, I don't envy you, Larxene. The way I see it, Naminé will always be better than you. She has _me_. That will always be true; it isn't something that will disappear with time. So what if you have strength now? I wouldn't lower myself to your level for all the power in the world."

Time never ceases to flow, no matter how much you want it to stop. And Larxene, who was still very much a mortal, would age and die. We both knew that.

Then, I almost felt sorry for the inner Larxene who was more human than demon. Quietly, I said, "You live a lonely life that offers nothing but pain and betrayal. The road you chose is a one way path that always leads to the same dismal place. _That_ is why I pity you."

Our conversations usually end up with shouting, never silence. This time, something was very different. Normally, Larxene was easy to read, but now... she had just frozen, as if figuring out my game. She became quiet and still and I had no way of telling if my words had gotten through to her.

Finally, sneering at me, she said simply, "You're an idiot, you know?" I guess not.

"So blissfully ignorant... You think you're so clever, but what do YOU know? How can you know that your thoughts can be trusted?" She laughed loudly in glee. "How do you know that your memories aren't all LIES!"

In my mind, I wrapped my fingers around her slender neck and choked her to death. Instead, I only shook my head slowly, smirking. "You're so _pathetic_, Larxene. Your cheap shots won't work on me. The only joke around here is you."

"Oh?" Larxene asked. Her composure was back and well maintained. "You know, even if it's against Marluxia's orders, I actually wish that the Keyblade Master would reach Naminé and _steal_ her from right under your nose."

"Traitorous words, Larxene," I said, smirking.

"For you, Riku, I'd risk it," she replied, with a smirk of her own. "Just wait 'til it happens. I'll make sure to come back and laugh in your face, you poor, _stupid_ baby." Amazingly, Larxene started to leave of her own accord, smiling as though she had won.

But something prompted her to turn back. Just before she exited, Larxene stared hard at me once more, disgust clear on her face. Incredulous and scornful at the same time, she finally said, "I can't believe it. Even with all your stupid fanciful ideas, I thought that you at least had _some_ sense. But I was so wrong." Her voice rose in frustration, "All this time and you _still_ dare to hope?"

She had to be talking about Naminé and me. "I can do better than hope. One chance is all I need."

But maybe we were thinking about different things after all.

Larxene was after blood; she wanted me to break down and wallow in self-pity and misery. But her plan was failing, and she saw that. Desperate, she spat out, "Are you slow or what! There is no _chance_! There's nothing to hope for, because you'll _never_ be anybody! You, _'_Riku', simply don't exist!"

Meaningless ramblings. "Buzz off Larxene, you're crazy."

"You really think so?" My look answered her question. Larxene seemed happy for some reason, she smiled her sickeningly sweet smile. "Ha! Mark my words, soon you'll realize how kind I was to warn you. Don't blame me for saying 'I told you so' then." She waved once and left, "Ta ta."

And that was the last time I saw Larxene.

My last image of her was one departing from the room, back straight. Was she truly proud? I let her leave without any trouble. Can't say I missed her though, the world was a better place without her after all.

But I wonder sometimes if she ever regretted not leaving a mark on the world. She existed only in the present, leaving nothing to show the future that she had ever been there. When it really came down to it, Larxene would be the one who never existed.

Quickly, I calmed my thoughts, and was shocked to realize that there was a sudden fear in my chest. It struck so fast that I had no time to determine why I was afraid, though I had a pretty good reason why.

Larxene's predictions clung to my memories. Sooner or later, I would have to face that truth. Frustrated, I summoned Soul Eater and began hacking and smashing again.

Finally, I collapsed onto the ground, sitting with my legs stretched out. Soul Eater clattered once beside me as it hit the tiles before disappearing silently. I gazed around, taking in the destruction I had caused. In place of my anger, a heavy emptiness had set in. Suddenly, I was only tired.

_Words don't mean anything without action. They can't hurt me, _I thought stubbornly to myself, determined that it should be true. What kind of wimp was I, to let Larxene's trash talking bother me like that? _Words have no power over me._


	11. Day 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Resemblance to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. So no one try to sue me or anything of the sort!

* * *

Day 12

I was confused. During battles things were always clearer. I was almost able to _feel_ each move that was made with all my body, have the power coursing through my veins. It was like I had another sense that was awake when I fought. It felt that I knew everything.

But when I clashed with Sora again, he and I stumbled upon a very strange thing. Remember the good luck charm that I got from Naminé when I made her the promise? Sora had the exact same one! Not to mention that he knew every detail of what happened that night!

Two identical charms face to face.

I knew mine was the real one. I didn't know how Sora got his or how he knew about the promise, but I was sure that I was right. I had the memory to prove it. I was even more incensed that he dared to make a mockery of my promise, faking things to confuse me. He was so self-righteous too. Going on about how _I_ was in need of help.

"If you'd just listen to me, Riku, we can save Naminé together!" 

"_I don't need _your_ help! I can take care of her just fine without you butting in!"_

Anyway, after I retreated (I'm_ not_ going in detail there), I found that I had dropped my charm. Of all the stupid things to do! I went back when I was sure that Sora had left, but it was already gone. It was pretty clear to me who had taken it. I was so furious that I went straight to the 'trashing room' and went at the rose sculptures with everything I had, imagining that they were Sora's face. I let myself go completely berserk.

This time, no one interrupted.

I was too ashamed to go see Naminé after what I had done. That good luck charm had meant so much to her and I had just lost it like that. Was Sora gloating over my loss? My fingers curled tighter over the handle of my sword at the thought of it. It was no matter; _he _might have the charm, but _I_ had Namine with me. It helped... a little, and even though I was really pissed off, I wasn't a complete idiot.

How could we both had the exact same memory? Unless... Sora was telling a lie. I shook my head in disgust as I realized it. How low would he go just to trouble Naminé and me?

But it still bothered me. Sora had seemed so innocent and his words so sincere. I never remembered him to be much of an actor. Nah, always honest and open, that's Sora for you. And yet, he had been so convincing that I had believed him for a split second.

Was there a chance that he had been telling the truth? But... if he had, that would mean that _I_ was the one lying. How could that be? I would know if I was lying, wouldn't I? Larxene's words of "How do you know that your memories aren't all lies" returned to me. There was something very wrong about all this...

---

That Sora was really something. You know, one of those rare special ones that you only meet once in a lifetime. He performed a whole lot better than I would have even guessed. But then, I suppose that he was the Keyblade Master after all. The Keyblade had chosen well.

By the twelfth day since my creation, he was already up the higher floors of Castle Oblivion.

I was becoming more and more jittery as my attempts to stop him failed time and again. It was becoming harder to pretend that I was completely unworried. What if he actually reached Naminé? Even as the two of us went about our usual businesses, she appeared more and more disturbed.

"Riku, why... Why are you so nice to me?" That was the question Naminé asked me, faltering halfway. I didn't get why she was always so insecure. Didn't she know by now that I was serious about guarding her?

I was quick to reply. "Because I promised that I would keep you safe, and because you're my best friend. There's no one I care more about than you, Naminé," I said reassuring her.

Naminé seemed confused. "B-But you already know there're things I'm not telling you..."

Of course I had always suspected it. Gently, I laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. If there's something you don't feel like telling me for any reason, then don't." I would always be there for her, no matter what. I never could've guessed that she would have a secret big enough to harm me, not with the mind wipes everytime I came close to figuring out the truth.

Even with my pledge of eternal frienship, Namine was still visibly worried. "Where does your trust end...? If you knew, you would hate me..." It was barely a murmur, but I heard it and chose to ignore it for the moment. In time, everything would come to light, I was sure.

_Don't worry._ _Sora will _not_ reach you, Naminé. You can count on me,_ I thought as I watched her move away from me to stared longingly at the door. I counted the days until I found a way to free both of us.

Yes, tension was gripping us all. All but Axel and Marluxia, that is.

Marluxia was predictable enough. It was plain arrogance, nothing more. He was still certain that Sora would play into his hands. Somehow he wanted to use the power of the Keyblade Master to help in his little scheme to take over the Organization. It was ambitious, but he seemed confident enough. I really didn't care if his plan succeeded or not, as long as I wasn't involved.

But Axel... How do I begin to explain?

I think he treated all of the events like a game. Or a play, whichever, just something _fun_. We all played roles, like good puppets whose strings were being pulled. He stood above us, on a different plane, seeing all. The thing was, I wondered what he saw that we didn't.

By this time, Vexen had already been disposed off. I heard that he had turned traitor by giving Sora some sort of special card. And so, Axel gladly finished him off under Marluxia's orders. It was no bug loss to anybody, but somehow it felt like things as I knew them were beginning to collapse with his departure. Like there was a whole new game being played.

And even though I couldn't remember that Vexen was my creator, he had always been there since Day One, so it came as a shock for him to be there one day primly reprimanding Larxene and I for fighting and the next day _gone_. Finished.

It made me think about whether I too could disappear so easily. Surely not. I was Riku, wasn't I? I was infallible. I was the best. I could do anything.

I believed in false things too readily. So, I was always easily trapped.

"Hey!" I shouted as I saw the training room door slam shut and lock out of the corner of my eye. I dispelled my sword quickly and charged lightning fast to stop whomever was outside from finishing the deed. Too late.

I skidded to a stop just centimeters before I crashed face first into the wood. It was shut tight. _This is _not _good, _I thought with a groan, thumping the door with my fist. I tried every single card that I owned, but none of them worked. Neither did 'Open Sesame'.

Obviously, someone had locked me inside with the intent of keeping me in there until they chose to free me. "Open this door, whoever you are! Too chicken to face me!" I yelled and bellowed angrily. But there was only silence.

Realizing that no one was going to help me, I tried to bust myself out. Of course, Castle Oblivion's doors and walls _had_ to be built for strength– probably magically enhanced or something— and no matter how many blows I landed on either, they wouldn't give way. "Oh, this is just great..." I mumbled darkly.

I folded my arms across my chest and started pacing, thinking. I surveyed the white room. To me, it looked like a cell in a mental hospital to keep in the crazies. It was an unpleasant sort of room, and I wanted out.

Who could've locked me in? And what for? There was no reason, unless Larxene thought that she could play a clever trick on me. Or... There was something going on outside that I wasn't supposed to see. A smirk spread across my face. If there was something forbidden, I would just have to try to find it. Personal policy.

Glancing up at the ceiling, I saw that it was perfectly cemented. I wouldn't be getting out through there. Finally, I realized that the only way out was through the door. But if I couldn't break it... I drew on the darkness inside myself, willing it into an almost tangible form.

It traveled from my body and slipped into the cracks of the doors. It shifted the mechanisms inside and before long, I heard a click and the doors swung open. _I should've done this a lot earlier_, I thought, rolling my eyes at my own slowness.

Whoever shut me in obviously hadn't known the full extent of the powers of darkness. It was very flexible. It could do everything from engulfing the field in searing dark light to manipulating a lock mechanism, depending on the user's strength. I was capable of all of the above.

_Now to see what's going on. _

I strode out, trying to track the culprit. The scent was extremely familiar, and I let my senses lead me. Imagine my surprise when the trail ended in Naminé's quarters. It couldn't have been her, could it? My heart started to beat a little faster in nervousness. But all soon came to light when I pushed opened the door and found her, in her usual spot... with Axel.

As I entered, their voices stopped abruptly and they stared at me in my disheveled state. I hadn't cleaned up after training since I was so eager to catch the culprit. "Is there a problem?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. Quietly, hoping not to drawn my attention, he took a cautious step away from Naminé. There something was up.

I glanced at both of them suspiciously. One of them had done it, I was sure. "Problem?" I asked, my voice rising. "Nah, everything's been great, except that I was _locked in_. You don't happen to know who did it, do you, Axel?" I asked sharply. Naminé was standing up now, grasping her right arm with her left hand in a movement that appeared nervous. I ignored it since most things made Naminé nervous, even if they didn't concern her.

"I guess the jig is up! Sorry," Axel apologized, confirming my suspicions. He scratched his head sheepishly, "I did it." I glared and he hurried to continue. "But you know I wouldn't have done such a terrible thing if I didn't have to."

"Do tell."

Axel sighed heavily, a very theatrical act. "No offense, Riku, but you're always _hovering_ around Naminé. There's no way any of us can talk to her without you standing behind her burning holes in our backs. I just bought myself a bit of time, that's all." He shrugged. "Not like you took that long to get out. I should've known."

"What's so important that I can't hear?" I questioned him, determined to make the truth emerge.

"Don't be so suspicious, Riku. It's not like your Naminé's _only_ friend. Sure, Larxene may not care much for her, but _I_ do," Axel said, touching a hand to his heart. I bristled at his mocking tone.

I turned to Naminé. "Is that true?" I swear, if she had said otherwise, I would have blasted Axel right out the door. But she nodded, and I finally dropped my glare away from the grinning red-haired liar. Yes, I knew that he was lying! But I couldn't say anything because it would mean that I didn't trust Naminé, and there was nothing further from the truth. Still, it was worrying that there were things that Naminé was deliberately keeping from me that Axel knew about. Axel, of all people!

"There's something fishy about this," I said finally. Everything about Axel _was_ fishy. "Exactly what were you talking about?"

"Anything and everything," Axel answered smoothly in a statement that revealed nothing. From him, I had expected nothing more. With a swagger in his step, he left, with a backward glance at Naminé, then me. I saw his eyes flashing in amusement again, as a grin spread on his face. He turned away and went out.

"You know what that was about?" I asked Naminé who hadn't said a word. She looked surprised, but certainly less nervous now.

Naminé shifted a little, trying to put on a cheerful face. "It's like what Axel said. It was nothing too important." An actress she was not.

I wasn't satisfied. "Then why did he go to all the trouble?"

"Well... You know Axel. Everything he does is a little blown out of proportion."

"Hmm..." I thought about it. "Good point." Sometimes I wondered if he wasn't a bit crazy. "I don't trust him though. Try not to talk too much with them, especially not alone," I advised wisely.

Naminé looked away. "All right." She met my eyes, and even though she was trying, I could still read some of her emotions. I picked up that she was feeling guilty. "You haven't seen Sora today, have you?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, though I would like to. That kid just won't take a hint. He still hasn't given up trying to get up here." I shook my head scornfully.

"I feel sorry for him..." I was puzzled. Why should she ever feel sorry for Sora, when he should be the one she disliked? "And I'm sorry you got locked in too..."

I laughed at her words. "No problem. It was _easy_ to pick the lock." But my laughter was only half-hearted, as it always was these days. There were only fake smiles or evil laughs.

Was it the mysterious effect of Castle Oblivion, that no one could find true happiness within its walls? It was an unhealthy place for anyone to be in for too long. Another thing I should've known.


	12. Day 13

This is long overdue, but I finally got around to it. -.-; Anyway, here it is… Day 13!

* * *

Day 13

I couldn't do anything without being distracted. Whatever it was that Naminé was hiding, it bugged me too. I already spent one sleepless night tossing and turning in my bed (located in the guest quarters) as I pondered on the secrets being kept from me.

There was only one way to solve it. I made up my mind to get the answers from Axel once and for all. This time, I decided that I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He wouldn't weasel his way out of this one.

So the next morning, I finally confronted Axel and demanded that he told me what was going on. Not only was he unfazed, but he laughed in my face instead. I was furious at him. Why should he be so calm when I was getting more and more agitated?

"So, you want to know what I said to Naminé?" he repeated, amused. Leaning against the wall, he was the perfect picture of being able to keep a cool head; right up there with Zexion and Laxaeus.

"Yes!" I, on the other hand, was anything but calm.

"Then why don't you ask her yourself if you're so eager to know?" Axel asked, tilting his head slightly so that he was looking at me from the side. The dark marks under his eyes made him look even more sinister.

I gave him a dirty look. "I've tried that, but she won't tell me," I said a matter-of-factly.

"Well... If she won't tell you then it's not my place to say, but..." He trailed off cunningly with the sole purpose of irritating me. Axel had always intended on telling me. "I just informed her of Sora's current location. I dare say that she might want to meet him."

"You what! Why?" My face clouded with confusion. But why would Naminé want to see _him_? After all that I've done to try keep him away, she wouldn't just go to see him, would she?

Axel looked disapprovingly at me, "And you call yourself her bodyguard? If you've been paying attention to Naminé, you would know why. Tsk, tsk. You have to pay notice such things, Riku. I expected better from you."

"I didn't ask for a sermon," I retorted. "I just don't– I didn't think Naminé would– You're lying."

As if reading my mind, Axel continued effortlessly, "I'm not, but you don't have to take my word for it. I could be wrong for all I know." He pointed at the tiled floor beneath us and grinned. "Sora's just one floor down. Go check it out yourself."

"Fine, I will," I said defiantly.

I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I was downstairs, just in time to walk in to see Sora talking to Naminé. Talking like old friends.

No…Way. With a snarl, I entered. Sora's friends disappeared into the background; I couldn't care less about them. I saw nothing but my target– Sora.

Naminé turned to me, eyes wide in shock. She must have sensed trouble too, since she looked more frightened than normal. But I wasn't angry with her. In fact, I kept my bubbling fury (and jealously) in check just so that she wouldn't have to see the not-so-nice side of me.

Sora, on the other hand, was another story. He could take a good pounding or two. But he had beaten me like what? Three times already? You would've thought that I had learned my lesson. But you'll find that I'm an exceptionally slow learner.

This time though, things were different. I could tell that my skills had escalated to a whole new level. I had more stamina, more power, more speed than I knew I had. I kept Sora running for most of the battle, wearing him down. But, sadly (for me), he was still stronger than I was. Just a second too slow, I was knocked back several meters when Sora's keyblade caught me square on the chest. It really did hurt, and my face showed it.

Do you know how it feels to tried your hardest and _still_ get beaten? Believe me, I know that feeling much better than I would've liked. Not fun. But I was more determined than ever that Naminé would not see me lose, no matter what I had to do. To heck with dueling etiquette.

I collapsed on one knee.

It almost stunned me to know that Sora stopped his attack as soon as he saw me hurt. Almost, but not completely, I had counted on his foolishness after all. I was just half-surprised that he had fallen for my trick so easily. He didn't see my grin.

Going back into his natural kind/stupid self, Sora came to see if I was all right. As soon as he was in range, I hit him with a shot of my dark powers and smiled wickedly as he stumbled and fell. _Never play games with me, Sora, _I thought smugly.

Like Zexion had told me before, darkness was not a toy. I wasn't using it as such. It wasn't fun and games anymore; this was war. It had been the second he stepped in Castle Oblivion and tried to take Naminé from me. I would never forgive him.

For just a moment, Sora let his guard down while recovering from my sneak attack. It was enough. "So this is it, Sora. Can't say I didn't warn you," I said. This was my moment of triumph. I wanted to see him scared, see him angry. "Come on, don't you have anything to say to your old pal?" I taunted.

Sora said only this, "You don't know what you're doing, Riku. I'm your _friend_."

"That was in the past. Those were all stupid kid games." I waved it off indifferently. "Reality caught up. I can see who are my true friends now. And sorry to say, but you're not included, Sora. This is where it ends." My eyes hardened and my grip on Soul Eater tightened.

Looking down into Sora anxious but still level gaze, I was about to deal the final blow when Naminé shouted, "No!" Though temporarily stunned and somewhat shaken at her reaction, I continued doing what I had intended.

Sora and I –Riku– may have been best friends, but that was a long time ago. So long ago that I could barely remember it. I prepared to lower Soul Eater and _finally_ end our rivalry.

Naminé screamed again. Too late. My arm continued to bring Soul Eater down on Sora, even though my mind had hesitated. Things seemed to be going in slow motion, but even so there was no time to stop now...

"NO!"

And in that one moment, that single word, I think my heart was broken.

The effects were immediate. Soul Eater vanished as I doubled over from the pain. I fell to my knees, still wondering what was going on. Just what had happened! I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

Naminé had used her powers on me once more, breaking away all my memories. Not a slight modification like in the past, but an entire upheaval. Almost all the links came apart, as Naminé forced them to detach in a last, desperate attempt to stop me. But by doing that, there was a steep price to pay.

A price that _I_ paid alone.

Things that had been distorted were either restored or lost, things that I had misunderstood I would see clearly. I probably wasn't ready for all of it. That's why I gradually sunk into the darkness, to a point from which I nearly couldn't return. You may not believe it, but there _was_ a time where I really felt that bad, when nothing mattered anymore.

I didn't fall into unconsciousness immediately. I was still aware enough to know that I was currently crumpled on the smooth, cold floor in front of Sora and Naminé. Undignified, yes, but I wasn't in the mood to care about _meaningless_ things like pride or honor.

Only my thoughts, my memories were real now. Only the pain was real.

Negative colors blurred my vision and I knew I was slipping away. But before that... I craned up and felt a sinking feeling as I saw her stricken face. No... I didn't want her to be sad, even now. I could never wish for her unhappiness, you know?

But why... Why had she stopped me? It was a terrible thing that she put me through. Naminé knew that when I woke up, I would remember everything– all my mistakes. She was probably the only other person who knew the full extent of her actions. It might've been kinder to let me continue living a lie and be completely happy. But I guess she had had no choice.

To save Sora, Naminé had to immobilize me, and she had done it the only way she knew how. But there was a problem with that. It would mean that in a choice between Sora and me, she had chosen... Sora? After everything that I had done for her? Damn the unfairness of it all!

I had stood nothing to gain from standing by her, and yet I had risked everything. What possessed me to do all that for her when we had really been 'friends' for barely two weeks? I was mad at myself for being so blind. I should've seen the signs. Naminé was never glad to see me and she had always closed her heart from me. Like an idiot I thought that it didn't matter. So, I suppose my fix was the punishment for not seeing.

The memories came back one by one.

They weren't complete; at that time I still couldn't remember why or when I was created, but I did know who I was. Fragments of recollections linked together to recreate the memories that I had lost. It was a slow process, painfully so.

I came to remember a Riku who wasn't me. And then, I remembered that I was only a replica.

In the moment that I realized my mistake, I _really_ felt like crying. Yes, sobbing and bawling like a baby. At least that way, I would feel better than if I were to keep it in. Choked up as I was, my memories slowly detached from me and I could no longer feel.

There were no tears in my eyes, but inside I was burning up with something that I think was self-pity. How I had been betrayed was my only thought now. _Fool_. I was a such _fool_ for believing that things were exactly as what I believed them to be. Not much is, in the real world.

_I couldn't have guessed, could I? I would've never guessed the truth if this hadn't happened. I_ _was created to be a loser from the start! Me, a loser! _It dawned on me then. _So this is the Truth. _I rolled on my back and closed my eyes again. A bitter smile found its way onto my lips. _Larxene... You were right all along._

I chuckled weakly at my own stupidity. _You were always telling the truth, but I thought that it was a lie._

My smile grew wider and I went on grinning. _Isn't it hilarious? I thought the Truth was a _lie_! You must be getting such a kick out of this, Larxene!_ In her spite, she had given me countless hints. And you know what? I laugh at myself too. _I deserve every last insult. No one wants me around. I'm better off dead. But wait, I can't die, 'cause I was never born!_

Then, my expression suddenly twisted into one of pain and all else crumbled away. _How is it possible that I don't exist? I'm not Riku, I'm nobody. _

Do you think it's possible for someone to break his heart twice at the same time?

Well, I'm pretty sure mine _shattered_ like the white marble fragments of the roses that I had smashed before. I suddenly regretted just leaving those shards lying miserably on the floor. Even they deserved better than that.

Was I also to be neglected? Blacking out, I don't remember what happened after that. All I knew was that I was alone, betrayed by my own memories.

_Was I dreaming a foolish dream all this time? In the end, am I only the fake who dreamt that he was real? No! I...I won't be a replica! I refuse!_

---

I came to slowly, my senses coming back one at a time. For a while everything that I was hearing sounded very far away and blurred, like a dream. I thought I heard Naminé's voice talking to me.

"Can you hear me, Riku?" she whispered softly, crouching next to me.

Groggily, I mumbled weakly in reply, "I'm... not... Riku." Thinking about what I had just told her, it felt strange to hear myself say 'Riku' and not be referring to myself. Inside, I was still very much the boy named Riku not some worthless clone made by science. I needed time to come to terms with that fact. Not enough time had passed yet.

I really hoped that it had been a bad dream. I'd wake up soon and Naminé would be happy to see me... Sure, this wasn't real at all!

"You should already know by now... You aren't Riku. You should be able to remember everything now, everything that I did to you. I'm sorry for deceiving you and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please..." Naminé trailed off.

My heart—or whatever I had instead of a heart—felt hollow. I wasn't dreaming after all. My memories may have been 'proof' of my identity, but her voice was testament to the truth, the one I was trying—tried so hard—to avoid.

"_I_ was the one who locked you in the training room. I went to find Axel, but I only wanted him to help me find a way to contact Sora. I couldn't bear the guilt anymore. When you came in, I was stunned to see you back so soon. If you had found out the truth then, you would have hated me. I didn't know what to do. Then Axel stepped in and took the blame. It was so easy to just let him lie."

She said the words that I was thinking. "I was a coward."

My anger exploded. Yes! She _was_ a coward! She was a selfish _witch_! So many times she could've told me! She could've refused to tinker with my memories! But she had kept her silence because she was _afraid_. She wasn't even _worth_ my concern!

"If there's anything I can do to make it up..." Suddenly, I melted, my anger drying up and evaporating.

Naminé was truly repentant.

Forgiving her really wasn't something I could choose to do anyway. I couldn't _not_ forgive her even if I tried. That was how deep the care for her went. Instead, the one I was mad at was myself. Mad because I couldn't bring myself to blame Naminé. I couldn't even run away from myself.

At the moment I felt so empty that I didn't know _what_ to feel. I continued to lie down, not meeting Naminé's eyes.

"Sora's gone on. I've told him the truth, and I'm glad that I did even if it's a little late. At least now he can remember Kairi who means so much to him. It's as it should be." Naminé lips formed an unhappy smile. I sensed that she wasn't completely happy even though she had done the right thing. Releasing Sora had been one of the hardest things for her to do, and it hurt. "Now you know it too, so there aren't anymore secrets."

Secrets.

I could've laughed. All this time I had wanted there to be no secrets between us, but now that I got my wish, why didn't I feel happier? I'm sure it was because now I knew that Naminé didn't want me at all. What, had I just been her _toy _too? Did she play along with my delusions for _fun_! But as soon as I thought that, I felt guilty. Naminé wasn't that way... I was sure.

The false memories that she had implanted were still vivid, though I also knew that they weren't real. I _still_ can recall our days as good friends on the Destiny Islands though I know that they never really happened.

It's impossible to explain that feeling of something being real and yet not. It was as if things were reversed. Reality was fantasy and fantasy was reality.

I suppose those are two conflicting things that don't go well together. Either you're real or fake, there isn't an in-between. And like those memories, I too was fake. But I took the heavy blow calmly, maybe a bit too calmly, because then no one suspected my inner thoughts.

I'm not as strong as they thought, because I never did get over it. Nobody suspected how far I would go just to be real.

For one of the few times in my life, I took on a passive approach and did not answer. By and by, I drifted off again. "...Please..." she whispered to me as my consciousness dimmed, and I shifted slightly away from her. "Believe me, if you still can, because I..."

I was as still as a sleeper, giving Naminé no sign that I had heard anything that she had said. I just couldn't bring myself to speak to her. Her apologies didn't help at all. I didn't want my silence to hurt her, but I couldn't make myself act as though nothing had changed when so much had. She went on and on; I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Just…go away..." I said softly. Though I hadn't said it cruelly, I knew that Naminé was blinking back tears. She said no more, and I went back to sleep.

The next I knew, I was startled into awaking up when Marluxia came and took Naminé from my side. "Come! The Keyblade Master ascends. You will help me defeat him," he commanded.

Naminé broke away from his grasp, wrenching her arm away from him. She shouted in rare defiance, "Never! I won't help you!"

Marluxia's fist clenched as he sneered. "You never _had_ a choice."

Hearing her shriek as he dragged her away, I wanted so much to stop him, but I was still immobilized, far too weak to fight him off. Marluxia left, thinking that I was unconscious. He still looked down on me, eh? Well, he would live to regret it.

Larxene had already been defeated, there was no trace of her at all. But I doubt that anyone felt sorry for her.

As for Axel, I was not surprised to find that he was a double agent, pretending to want to overthrow the Organization when his mission was really to eradicate the traitors. I wondered if Marluxia had expected such treachery from one of his subordinates. Maybe, maybe not. How did it feel to be the one who was betrayed?

Upstairs... Sora was upstairs, about to fight Marluxia. I _needed_ to go too.

Forcing myself to pull myself together, my thoughts stabilized and I got to my feet, wobbly and tired, but not broken. I wonder how I got the strength to stand back up that day. Why didn't I just crumble and fade away? Why didn't I lose my mind and spirit?

I touched my chest where my heart should be. It was still there beating regularly. Even the thought that my heart was too strong for utter destruction didn't comfort me, because though I survived, I wasn't the same as before. Hell no.

I couldn't even find the heart to make a joke. I thought for a while, but not a single trace of humor crept in to lighten the mood. Well, that was the new me. Maybe that was the _real_ me.

Cracking my knuckles, I ran to join the fight above.


End file.
